knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Judita
Libar Marka Marula Splićanina u kom se uzdarži istorija svete udovice Judit u versih harvacki složena kako ona ubi vojvodu Oloferna po sridu vojske njegove i oslobodi puk israelski od velike pogibli Prodaju se u Bnecih u Markari(j)i u stacu(n) ki darži libar za sinjao Počtovanomu u Isukarstu popu i parmanciru splickomu gospodinu do(m) Dujmu Balistriliću komu svomu Marko Marulić humiljeno priporuče(n)'je z dvornim poklonom milo poskita Sih dan svetih korizmenih, počtovani u Isukarstu gospodine i kume moj dragi dom Dujme, privraćajući ja pisma staroga Testame(n)ta namirih se na histor(i)ju one počtene i svete udovice Judite i preohologa Oloferna, koga ona ubivši, oslobodi svu zemlju israelsku jur od nadvele pogibili. Tuj historiju čtući, ulize mi u pamet da ju stumači(m) naši(m) jaziko(m), neka ju budu razumiti i oni ki nisu naučni knjige latinske aliti djačke. Da od te stvari hoteći tvomu otačastvu, obojega jazika dobro umiću, dar prikazati, odlučih naslidovati hitrost ditce one ki o mlado(m) litu starijih svojih darijući, nara(n)če nad(i)ju mirisnimi zel'ji, mažurano(m), rusmarinom, rutom; umitelno naprave dar svoj, da zloćudo loveći povekše uzdarje. Ja put zloćudi njih ne perim, da samo onogaj hitra kiće(n)'ja, jer inoga uzdarja od vas ne išćem nego ko sam vele od pri našao: ljubav pravu i svaršenu u Isukarstu ku mi stanovito nosite veće ner sam dostoja(n), da koliko se pristoji pitomšćini vašoj ka svakomu prikloniti i pri(j)aznivi. Tu poni hitrost, kako dim, naslidujući, usilovah se rečenu histori(j)u tako napraviti kako bude nikimi izvanjskimi urehami i uglajen'je(m) i uliza(n)'jem i razlicih masti čirsan'je(m) obnajena; a to da ne rečete da vam poklanja(m) onuje žita rukovet koju u vaših knjigah bolju nahodite. Zaisto je onaje rukovet, da mnozim cvitje(m) obkićena. Kada ju dobro razgledate, reći ćete: Prominila (j)e lice kakono voći(n)a stabla premaliti kada najveće veselo cvasti budu. Evo bo histori(j)u tuj svedoh u versih po običaju naših začinjavac i jošće po zakonu onih starih poet, kim ni zadovoljno počitati kako je dilo prošlo, da mnoge načine obkladaju, neka je vični(j)e onim ki budu čtiti, naslidujući umitelnu sredbu raskošna kuhača ki na gospockoj tarpezi ne klade listo varene ali pečene jistvine, da k tomu pridaje saprana i paprana i inih tacih stvari da slaje bude onim ki su prišli blagovati. Ništar manje, da prem dar moj ni tolika dostoja(n)stva, uzdan sam u vašu dobrotu da ćete ga ljubeznivo pri(j)ati cića priproste pito(m)šćine i sartčene pri(j)azni ka je od davna meju nami. Eto k vam gre Judita gospoja ma visoko počtovana, more biti ne s manjom urehom nego kada se ukaza Olofernu, ne da vas kako i njega tim prihini, da pr(i)ja pokripi u uzdaržan'ju svete čistoće, prid oči vaše ponesši i postavivši sve lipote, krasosti, kriposti, dike i slave svoje, kimi se je urešila vele plemeniti(j)e i gizdavi(j)e nego keno se reše svilo(m), zlato(m) i bisero(m); a znajući da će moći tako počteno pribivati pod striho(m) vašo(m) kako je nigda pribivala u Betuliji pod svojom. Kada se budete s njom pitomo razgovarati, daržu da ju ćete pohvaliti ne manje ner veli pop Eliaki(m) ki od Jerosoli(m)e dojde sa svimi leviti u Betul(i)ju vidit (j)u, čuvši sarca sminost, dila hrabrost i čudnovatu svetinju života nje. S toga joj da hvale izvarsne, časti dostojne, uzviše(n)je visoko i poljubljen'je čisto, duhovno, pobožno, nijedno(m) troho(m) nedostojna poželin'ja ockvarnjeno, kako se sveti(m) pristoji i sluga(m) božji(m) podoba. I vi poni dvorno ju primite, dobrovoljno nastanite, i ku vazda hvalite dilo(m), tu pohvalite i ustmi jer je naučna hvaljena biti, navlastito od svetoga reda vašega popovskoga. Nju primite, a meni zapovite: zapovide(m) vašim služba ma vazda je pripravna da izvarši ča budete veliti, koliko joj bude uzmožno. Mir i milost gospodina našega Isukarsta budi vazda s vami. Amen. Od rojen'ja Isukarstova u puti godišće parvo nako(n) tisuća i pet sat, na dvadeset i dva dni miseca aprila. U Splitu gradu. Istorija sva na kratko ka se uzdarži u ovih knjigah Nabukodonosor, kralj od Babiloni(j)e i od Asiri(j)e, daržeći tad grad Ninive, pobi Arfaksata, kralja od Medi, ko(n) rike Eufrata. Posla k mejašniko(m) svo(j)im da se podlože njemu. Podložit se ne htiše. Odpravi s vojskom svoga vojvodu Oloferna ki, kuda projde, sve obuja. Pride napoko(n) u zemlju israelsku. Bi velik strah po svoj zemlji. U Jerosolim činiše mnoga ponižen'ja i posvetilišća, Bogu se priporučujući. On podstupi Betul(i)ju, odvrati vodu ka u grad teciše, zdence pridgradske čini čuvati. Akiora, vojvodu svoga od Amoniti, jer reče da neće moći Židove svojevati ako ne budu zgrišili Bogu svomu, vezana čini popeljati i pridati Betuli(j)ano(m), obitući se zajedno s njimi ga zgubiti. Nesta vode u gradu, htihu se pridati. Ozi(j)a, knez od grada, moli jih da bi još čekali pet dan pomoći Božje. Judita, udovica sveta i plemenita, kara jih da bihu Bogu roke postavili. Sama onuj noć moli se Bogu, ureši se, pojde s rabo(m) svojo(m) Abro(m) ka Olofernu i nakon četvartoga dne, kad on pi(j)an zaspa, odkla mu glavu nožem njegovim, stavi ju na grad, vojske se pristrašiše, grajane ih tiraše, biše, odriše, bogati se vratiše. To videći Akior, pri(j)a viru njih i pribiva s njimi u Betuli(j)u. Od Jerosolime dojde veli pop Eliakim sa svimi popi Juditu viditi: Boga slaviše, nju hvališe. Ona svo(j)imi pojde u Jerosolim. Pokloniše se u tempal, dare prikazaše, i tuj se tri misece veselivši, domom se varnuše. Judita posli parvoga muža Manasesa drugoga ne poja. Živi sto i pet lit. Leže u grob muža svoga. Sedam dan ju puk sitova. Za nje života ne oćutiše nevolje rati nike. I dan dobitja nje svako godišće bi baržen i čtova(n) od svega puka israelskoga, dokla tarpiše u sta(n)'ju svomu. Na sve(m) vazda Bogu hvala. Ame(n). Ča se u kom libru uzdarži Parvo libro. Nabukodonosor dobivši Arfaksata, posla Oloferna s vojsko(m) primati daržave, hoteći da gospoduje svim svitom. Drugo libro. Kuda Olofernes projde s vojsko(m); kih poda se podbi; pride u Gabu; bi strah u Jerosoli(m); pozlobiše Akiora veziri jer istinu govori od naroda (j)erosolimskoga. Treto libro. Olof(erne) Akiora vezana zagna u Betuli(j)u hoteći ga zajedno z grajani pogubiti kad jih prime. Ozi(j)a zva Akiora i popove na večeru. Olofer(ne) podsede Betuli(j)u. Bi u grad žaja, do pet dan se hotihu pridati. Judita jih kara. Četvarto libro. Judita s Abro(m) pojde van grada; Bog joj prida liposti, budi da vele lipa biše. Olofe(rne), vidiv ju, za njo(m) se zamami. Peto libro. Olofer(ne) dvor svoj i Juditu zva na večeru. Pjan zaspa. Koliko je zlo žartje i opitje. Judita Olofernu odkla glavu i na grad postavi. Akior se obrati na viru i prebiva u Betuliju. Šesto libro. Betuli(j)ani izidoše s oružje(m). Vojske, vidiv Oloferna ubi(j)ena, jaše bižati; oni jih tiraše i z dobitje(m) se varnuše. Eliaki(m), pop veli, s popi pride vidit Juditu. Ona svo(j)imi pojde u Jerosolim; u te(m)pal se poklonivši, s vesel'je(m) se varnu. Živi lit sto i pet. Puk ju seda(m) dan plaka. Dan dobitja čtovaše. Amen. Knjige Marka Marulića Splićanina u kih se uzdarži istorija od svete Judite u šest libri razdiljena na slavu Božju počin Libro parvo Dike ter hvaljen'ja presvetoj Juditi, : smina nje stvore(n)'ja hoću govoriti; : zato ću moliti, Bože, tvoju svitlost, : ne hti(j) mi kratiti u tom punu milost. Ti s' on ki da kripost svakomu dilu nje : i nje kipu lipost s počten'jem čistinje : ti poni sad mene tako jur napravi, : jazik da pomene ča misal pripravi. Udahni duh pravi u mni ljubav tvoja, : da sobo(m) ne travi veće pamet moja, : bludeći ozoja z družbo(m) starih poet, : boge čtova koja, kimi svit biše spet. Da ti s' nadasve svet, istinni Bože moj, : ti daješ slatko pet, vernim si ti pokoj, : a ne skup trikrat troj divička okola, : pridavši još u broj s kitarom Apola. Uzdvigni odzdola glas moj k nebu gori : gdi tvoga pristola čtuju svetih zbori, : da der u tvem dvori bude ti uslišan, : dokol izgovori od Judite pisan. Grad veli Egbatan sazida i sredi : kralj hvale pohvata(n), Arfaksat od Medi; : pokol jur pogledi, da vlada narodom, : preza svoje zledi kih podbi pod sobom. Mnjaše da ni robom, ni moćju od ljudi, : ni plemenitim rodo(m) na svit mu para ni; : da pozna po sebi, jer slava človika : najveća, ka se di, ne tarpi dovika. Da kakono rika barzo mimohodi, : tako svaka dika s vrimeno(m) odhodi. : I ki se uzvodi u višu oholast, : teže mu se zgodi kad pade u propast. Ki poni toku vlast i silu imiše, : zgubi svoj glas i čast kada ga razbiše. : I ki ga dobiše, jure potomtoga, : jer se oholiše, izgubiše mnoga. Pored da je boga, Nabukodonosor : mnjaše se dilj toga - nimaše bo razbor. : Jer skupiv mnogi zbor i polag Eufrata : razvivši svoj šator, pobi Arfaksata. S vesel'jem u vrata ninivska ulize : goneći na jata sužnje u želize. : Malo jih ubiže, mnogo jih zagubi, : napuni sve hiže blaga ko urubi. Viteze poljubi, svakoga darova, : od koga nahoj bi, hrabro da se arva. : Paka barune zva, ter sede meu njimi, : otvoriv usta sva, govori prid svimi: "Ja vami hrabrimi sve sebi podložih : ča godir očimi mo(j)ima obazrih. : Slavan se učinih ter čtovan visoko, : i glas dili mo(j)ih prostri se široko. Sada jure, poko nitkore ne sto(j)i : u zemaljski oko ki me se ne bo(j)i. : Poslat ću da ko(j)i s nami mejaš ima, : zapovidi moji podložan prijima." Ugodno bi svima, svi ga pohvališe, : razum, moć s ričima do neba uzniše; : posle odpraviše ki naglo hodeći : mejaše objizdiše, gradove proseći. Zapovid noseći Nabukdonosora, : gospotstvo hoteći vekšega prostora. : Ni gradi, ni hora, ne pokloniše se, : i s tim, kad bi zora, k kralju vratiše se. On tomu čude se, pomuča nikoko, : a paka sarde se, ja pritit žestoko. : Govoreći tako: da će svih zgubiti : ki ne htiše, kako on reče, učiniti. I priča vapiti: "Poznati ćeš ča sam - : toj će harlo biti - Karmele i Libam, : Cedar, pridavši k vam Damask s Cilici(j)om, : i svu riku Jordari sa svom Galilejom. Jošće s Samari(j)om jerosolimski stan : i s Etiopi(j)om dobro će biti znan. : Ča more doma i van oblast i jakost ma, : i koli sam silan s mojom daržavom ja." Zatim nimalo sta, priseže pristol'jem : ko se sve zlatom sja ter dragim kamen'jem : i svakim zlamen'jem kraljevske razblude, : da to s ispunjen'jem skoro, skoro bude. O koliko blude ki kažu došasna, : brez razbora sude kakono iza sna; : človik bo to ne zna ako ne očituje : njemu ki svaka zna i svud gospoduje. Kralj tako jiduje - sunce svitla lica, : na zapad minuje, za more skri nica; : noć jure podtica da narod, živine, : človik, zvir i ptica, pustiv teg, počine. Sam ov do istine, pripun rogobore, : ležeć na perine, usnuti ne more. : Ojme, moj nebore! Gospodstvo ča t' prudi? : Ne bdi sad nitkore; tebe misal trudi. Kakono kad bludi sobom simo-tamo, : bisan pas meu ljudi, pojti ne umi kamo, : ner se varti samo ter ujisti preži, : onamo, ovamo, ciri se i reži. Tako t' ov, ki leži, misleći, sasvima : ništare ne teži, a pokoja nima; : glavom svuda kima i sobom privraća, : posažmi očima, da san se odvraća. Jere se navraća pečal ka ga karti, : ter skupost pribaća sve hteći odarti: : sve joj daj požarti ča želi od svita, : li neće do smarti nigdare bit sita. Još iz dna izvita ne biše sva zora, : ni rosa sa cvita opala, da gora : biljaše jur zgora visoko varhami, : a struja od mora mišaše iskrami. Jure noć s tminami doli pošla biše, : da još dan s zrakami uzišal ne biše, : kada se skupiše vićnici u komori, : jer jih kralj zoviše, kim tako govori: "U svem mo(j)em dvori sluge najverniji, : i va svakom zbori u svem razumniji, : i meni miliji! Znajte da misal ma : vele me grize i ji dokla ne vidim ja da svaka mista, ka na svit gospoduju, : podložna budu i da svi mene uščtuju. : Zato odlučuju sa svimi imit rat : ki se ne obituju poda mnom da će stat. A parvo ću obujat daržave od onih : ki se ne htiše dat kakono ja hotih, : nere rugo i smih u takovoj stvari : činiše od mojih oni poklisari." Slišavši to stari vitezi uistinu, : kako kim se mari vuhlit gospodinu, : svaki svu kapinu sa glave snimiše : ter pad na kolinu, dvorno zahvališe: "Hvala tebi", riše, "kraljeva svitlosti, : da smo od najviše pri tebi milosti : a tvojoj jakosti jur se pristoji svom : prez svake pakosti obladati zemljom. Jer ki toko sobom grad more tvard biti, : ki ti s tvojom vojskom nećeš razoriti? : Tko li će se mniti silan zadovolje, : ki će s tobom smiti arvat se na polje? Sada tvoje volje stvoriti odluku, : kako ti znaš bolje, u tvoju je ruku; : drago će bit puku, vesel će bit rusag, : kad tebe uzvuku na svega svita sag. Zatim će te tvoj trag vazda blagoslovit. : da rodivši se nag, tobom oblada svit. : A glas će tvoj živit, svuda slavan hode, : dokol budu svitit zvizde, teći vode. Tom hvalom uzhode, kralj veće uzbuja, : kako kad se svode vali gdi (j)e struja. : Ter hlepeć na tuja lovišća vrić mriže, : kako ljuta guja gori glavu dviže. "Ki sto(j)ite niže, moga slugu verna", : sad reče, "najbarže zovite Oloferna!" : Kad dojde: "Biserna kruna mi s'", reče, "bil, : strila zlatoperna, kud si godi hodil. Hrabro si se nosil u sve boje tvoje, : tiral si, jal, ubil protivnike moje. : A sada ovo je stvar ku ti ja velim: : skup ljudi, tokoje sve ča je tribi njim. Obrativ putem tim, ka zapadu poji, : grade ter župe prim i čin da su moji. : Da me se svak boji, svaki da me čtuje, : kako se dostoji, gdi godi me čuje." On o tom duguje po kraljevskoj župi, : hoteć da vojskuje, junake sakupi. : Kad zbroji zastupi, piših jih biše tad, : s kimi se uputi, sto dvadeset hil'jad. Mladi bihu, prez brad, jakosti najbolje, : arvati svaki grad pripravni dovolje, : ali se na polje biti, protežući : lukove bivolje, mačima sikući. Još kino sidući na konjih vojuju, : dvanadest tisući biše jih po broju; : ustežući voju, jedino jižjahu, : prip®avni ka boju; konji jim aržahu. Bistro se metahu, igraje nogami, : nozdarvi harkahu, mašući glavami. : A oni strilami bihu opasani : ter britci sabljami po sviti pisani. Gredihu šarani, kako premaliti : široke taržani gdi su svaki cviti. : Na glavi priviti plavi tere beli : i perja naditi stojahu faćeli. Šćitke obeseli, kopja uzvartahu; : svi bihu veseli, talambas tučahu; : niki privartahu garlom začinjući, : niki popi(j)ahu kundir naginjući. Prid njimi jizdući vojvode s tumbatom, : na njih se obzirući uzmitahu batom. : Oružjem ter zlatom svaki se svitljaše, : pera jim za vratom vitar zavi(j)aše. Prid svakim jahaše oprovda u krunicu, : pod krunom imaše na uho barnjicu; : zlat šćit i sulicu njegovu noseći, : na njoj korugvicu, bedeva vodeći. Tako ti hodeći varvljahu šerezi, : okolo jizdeći asirski hercezi, : bani tere knezi visoka plemena, : sluge ter vitezi počtena imena. Svega naparćena tuj kola škripahu, : tuj noseć brimena kamil'je stupahu. : Tuj voli kasahu, tuj bravi potiču, : pastiri zvizdahu za njimi i viču. Ni šibi, ni biču ne daju pokoja, : goneći optiču, biše t' jim do znoja; : mnoga bo ozoja ondi bihu tada, : kim ne biše broja, kola tere stada. Za svom vojskom zada grediše Oloferne, : ki svimi oblada s junake nesmerne. : Svi sluge preverne okol njega bihu, : luk, strile operne u ruci jimihu. A druzi gredi(h)u mašući praćami, : kamen'je berihu u krilo rukami; : druzi šćipačami bihu se zavargli, : a druzi sabljami ke bihu potargli. Suknje bihu svargli, župe pripasali; : rukavce uzvargli, bičve podpasali; : barže t' bi ticali skačući dubravom, : ner kad bi bigali jelini prid lavom. Njih ti z bedar stranom kolesa šćićahu, : ka grede ravninom konji potezahu; : sprid i zad jahahu vitezi železni, : kopja jim se sjahu i meči bodežni. Jaki da utežni pod njimi pastusi, : pojt u boj užežni veće ner u gusi. : Uza nje konjusi sve piši potiču, : ter od cvitja busi za klobuk zatiču. Nici prid potiču, a nici skut prime : uz konj se pomiču, daržeć se za strime. : A tuj ti meu svime, po sridi okola, : ki biše nad svime, sijaše na kola, Ka zgora i zdola sva bihu gvozdena, : a s varha do pola po gvozdu zlaćena. : Kon njega usajena horugva ćuhtaše : bila ter čerljena, zdaleč se vijaše. A on ti si(j)aše oholo, visoko, : a sam pogledaše po vojsku široko; : karvavo mu oko, čarljen biše obraz, : brada jur nikoko prosida, debel haz. Poćaše se i u mraz, toko biše pritil, : vas obal kako praz ki još ni strižen bil. : A biše se povil svionim skenderom : i gojtane pustil, kićene biserom. Šapka staše s perom na glavi, doli pak : na bedrih sa srebrom sablja tere bičak. : Gledaše ti ga svak; lipo ga odivaše : dolama, ke utak zlatom prosivaše. Oko njega staše dvakrat treti vezir, : meu njimi subaše, na svakomu pancir. : Stahu kakono mir ki šćiti kastila, : da u nj ne skoči zvir, ni protivna sila. Toj kolo pritila živina vuciše, : uz ku druga čila naizmin grediše. : Taj ti črida biše od jakih bivoli, : vranih konji liše ter čarljenih voli. Zaduka za koli gredihu farizi, : a na njih do toli pokrovci grimizi. : Uzde zlati frizi, zlaćena žvaoca, : pisana po brizi zlatom sedaoca. Od zlata staoca sa strimi zlaćeni, : od hitra tkaoca popruzi šareni. : A konji mašćeni po rep i po grivi, : samo tud čarljeni, inuda svi sivi. Ne bihu predljivi, da bistra pogleda, : ne bihu sklitivi, da glumna ujeda. : Motahu t' (se) vreda skakćući nogami, : plešući poreda, zavarg se glavami. Plaho ti bedrami pojdihu svartaje, : razmašuć parsami, stegna podžimaje. : Svim se pojimaje, rekal bi lećahu, : tla ne doticaje, tako se dvizahu. A na njih si(j)ahu lovci ter ptičari, : na ruci jim stahu sokoli mitari. : Harti ter ogari za njimi tičući, : kakono vahtari laptahu sačući. Prid kolom bi(j)ući bubnjahu nakari, : trumbite trubljući svirahu pifari. : A niki u citari zvoneći pojaše, : kralji ter cesari hrabrost počitaše. Tuj se razligaše sve polje z gorami, : rekal bi se oraše nebo sa zvizdami. : S tacimi bukami levite dojdoše, : kadno miri sami hjerički padoše. Tacih uzpregnuše kon Sinajske gore, : kojino pojdoše Boga čut govore. : Kad nitkor ne more prez straha čekati, : grom s trubljom sa gore kad priča praskati. Da tko spovidati sva more čudesa? : Od konjske bahati zemlja se potresa. : Ništar ne pores(t)a, ni trava ni žito, : kuda vojska plesa, po sve ono lito. Tad lačan korito prasac ostavljaše, : zvire strahlivito bigat ne umi(j)aše. : Na zemlji padaše ptica sa visine, : kad zavapi(j)aše vojska iz dubine. Od praha magline dvizahu se gori, : kakono oblačine kad marče po gori. : Seli tere dvori, poljem kada gode, : u dne al u zori, paljihu se hode. Nestaniše t' vode gdino postojahu, : zato vred na brode prid se popeljahu. : A kad se brojahu, sklopiv moste nike, : deset dan zbrojahu brodeć se prik rike. Tej sile tolike puni bihu luzi, : kakono njive ke pokriliše pruzi. : Kad egipski muži s kraljem ki biše kriv, : ostaše u tuzi, osmi bič oćutiv. Tko je toliko smiv ki bi jih dočekal? : Al nadaleč vidiv da se ne bi pripal? : Mnju, ti bi uzdarhtal despot, car i sultan, : tere bi pleća dal, meč ne podarvši van. Nit bi se oziral bižeći noć i dan. Libro drugo S tom vojsko(m) prejako(m) Oloferne greduć, : Asiri(j)om jur svom prošal biše hituć. : I sve svaršiti vruć, da mu ne bude ukor, : ča veli kralj moguć Nabukodonosor. Nigdir nimav opor, dojde na livi kraj : Cilici(j)e, do gor angiskih, ter ondaj : obhode kako zmaj, popali posade : i sva mista onaj zauja i grade. Da jer se ne dade poglavit grad Melot, : odarvat se nade, zaskoči mu oplot; : tudje u jedan bot vaze ga, potuče : svih u njem, kako skot, a njega rastuče. Ča zasta, razvuče i pošadši varsi, : poplini i svuče ki bihu u Tarsi. : Još da se ne omarsi, kon zemlje Celine : potar pak i smarsi ismaelske sine. Prik Eufrata mine, vodeć Asiri(j)u, : posede konfine, Mesopotami(j)u. : Kastile, parčiju vaze, polja, gore : i ki su u Siri(j)u grade ter njih hore, Ke zahitit more, od Mambre potoka : dokla plače more sa strane istoka. : Pak počan od boka Cilici(j)e, dokom : Jafeta široka mejaš takneš nogom. Madi(j)ane sobom povede zarobiv, : njih blago s živinom prez izma porubiv, : A svih onih pobiv ki s meči i z bati : jaše mu stat protiv, ne hteć se pridati. Damasku prid vrati prišad, malo potarp, : poče žita žgati ka jur prošahu sarp. : Začarni kako čarp polje, kad požar sta, : ne bi utlin ni karp, da golo sve osta. Jer hip još ne posta, posiče i drivje, : ni loza ne osta, u zemlji ni žil'je. : Umri svako smin'je, svak sebi strah ima : videć da saspin'je nad glavom je svima. Kako kad tmastima kreljutmi oblak gust : prikriv nebo dima, miga, gromi u hust. : Mornar jidra popust, upi(j)e ter hiti : da k kraju svarnuv šust u porat uhiti. Težak darće liti, boji se, govori: : "Grad mi će pobiti vinograd i bori, : i žita ka gori jur podivaju klas. : Ojme, zgubih skori mu hranu, moj trud vas!" Tako t' ognjenu vlas Oloferna slišav, : trepi svak ter za glas pita(j)u sva kušav. : Posle poslaše, i stav oni tiho prida nj, : ništare ne postav, pridaše se poda nj. Jer bit ne moguć sa nj, pridat se voliše, : i spustivši se na nj, komu tako riše: : "Ne hti(j) od nas više, molimo, sila tva, : ner ka naša biše, tva da je zemlja sva. Bolje je da se da u službu svaki živ, : ner da svak biži t(j)a al umre duh pustiv. : Odvrati poni gnjiv, tebi će čast biti, : milost nam tuj stvoriv, kralj će t' zahvaliti. Jerbo će voliti mista da mu služe : puna po sve liti, ner pusta da tuže. : Dostojni su uze i smarti bud takoj, : kino se ogluše dat se sili jakoj. Da evo sve ovoj, ča je u našoj nadi, : u ruci je tvojoj, župe, sela, gradi, : polja ter livadi i stada živine: : budi ta sva sadi kraljeve svitline. Blago svake cine i sva obitil s njim, : i sve stvari ine, i mi sami zatim : služit ćemo sasvim kraljevu velikost, : listo nas ti sad prim u miru na milost." Bi miran i usilost ne da jim za sada, : ner da ne bude prost nitkore od tada : zakona ki kralj da. I kad godi čuje : ime kralja, tada poniknuv da čtuje. Oholosti luje vidi li ovoga, : ki se ne sviduje, mneć se vekši Boga? : Malo potomtoga umrit će, smardit pak, : ter ostaviv mnoga, s najmanjšim bit jednak. Koga sad trepi svak, nitkor ga hajat neć, : kad u grob nauznak prostre se jur ležeć. : I ki (j)e sad hoteć da vlada zemljom svom, : malo, malo posteć, pića će bit čarvom. Ki sada svakim zlom pritiska narod ov, : pritisnut će potom njega kamen zakrov. : To t' će biti njegov konac ki sad sto(j)i : ter mni da je takov da ga se i smart bo(j)i. Da ovi li koji daje se oholosti, : ka se ne pristo(j)i, još nima milosti. : Uze blaga dosti, u talik zauja, : ni još jim ne prosti, vojnikov priuja. Svak skuta poduja, čtujući človika, : tolik strah obuja mista svakolika. : Gospoda velika od gradov pram njemu : gredihu, razlika vesel'ja čine mu. Svitilnike žge mu, krune donošahu, : pojahu jošće mu ter tance vojahu. : Tuj ti mu zvonjahu gusle s leutaši, : dipli privartahu, s njimi nakaraši. Ni tim ne zaparši on tvardosti svoje, : mnozim grad potarši, posiče i hvoje : gdi bozi njih stoje. "Bog", reče, "ni nitkor : ner koga se boje, Nabukodonosor." Dili se od tih gor, sobalsku Siriju : projde shodeć niz gor i još Apami(j)u. : Mesopotami(j)u projde tokoj, ter tu : dopri Idumi(j)u gdino palme restu. Gabalsko jest u tu daržavu vladan'je, : grade pri(j)a sve tu i sve njih iman'je. : Tuj sidi, sabran'je sve vojske čineći, : i tuj u to stan'je trideset dan steći. Dokla dohodeći svi se dosabraše, : misec jur sviteći drugoč se kazaše. : Tankorog hojaše, kakovno biše bil, : kada tuj pristaše parva čela svih sil. Ne bi tko bi se ril; ki su to slišali, : strah jih je svih ubil, svi su se pripali. : Jesu se bojali Židove da i njim : rasap ter pečali ne budu kako inim, Da grad Jerosolim, Oloferne došad, : nastupom oholim ne stare. Zato tad : slaše ljudi ki šad Samari(j)om uzgor : der gdi je Hjerik grad, sedoše na varh gor. Još da niki opor bude, opletoše : sela tere njih dvor, i koko mogoše, : u gradu snesoše žita za potribu : u toj vrime loše čekaje pogibu. Upisavši knjigu pop veli Eliakim, : jer imiše brigu, posla tad k onim svim, : ki su u Dotaim i kon Esdroloma, : i nakon njih inim: da ne side doma, Ner da bljudu droma i klance zaskoče, : i gdi je proloma, da zavale ploče. : Jeda s' ne proskoče protivnici naprid : hteći da rastoče jerosolimski zid. Ne bi t' j(i)h strah ni stid, sve toj učiniše, : ča jim pop svet i sid pišući veliše. : U gradu vapiše s moljen'jem prihilim : ter se poniziše svi postom nejilim. Popove još zatim pleća sva odiše : vrićišćem tim ostrim ter suze roniše. : Ditčicu prostriše prama templu božjem, : a oltar pokriše zgora cilici(j)em. Tad svi jednim vapjem moljahu govore; : "Bože, koga u svem kripost svaka more, : pozri nas odzgore i glase naše čuj, : ter, ki nas sad more, strahov nas obaruj. Ti ne daj da ovuj pogibil prime puk, : puk ovi tvoj, kojuj dat misli ljuti vuk. : Jakost od tvojih ruk oblomi ovoga : oružje, strile, luk, ki ne čtuje Boga. A ne daj da tvoga grada stan primisti, : i templa ovoga oltar onečisti! : Svagdan se na nj misti za slavu tvoju tov : žartja, kono čisti grišnike od grihov. Vidiš li kako ov po svitu tekući, : lovi karvavi lov, derući, koljući : i grade orući? Ti Jerosolime : ubran čuvajući, da ju ne obime, Ni mista nje prime, ni blaga njeje, ko : ne dvi, ni tri zime kupismo, da lit sto : i još desetkrat to, od ko ti tuj stavi : puk ovi, ni tad go kad Egipt ostavi. Ne daj da se izbavi milih sinak mati, : ter se ne zadavi, ne moguć gledati : gdino ih vezati svih budu žestoko, : i bi(j)uć peljati u robstvo daleko. Nemilostiv toko on jest da grad vazam, : svih ključi nizoko, ne prašća ni ženam : da svakim vašćinam za rugo prida jih, : gdino gleda sajam, gdi vide muži njih. Ti stegni moć ovih ki svojom žestinom : nadhode lavov svih sve sile jačinom. : Ako im ti tvojom vlastju neć zabranit, : tko je ta ki sobom more se obranit? Ti nas poni shranit dostojaj se, Bože, : njih tuj ne ustanit. Kripost tva sve može. : Tebi se podlože molimo u suzah, : ne daj da nas slože u tolicih tugah. Od meči, od uzah, kad si godi hotil, : i od jacih rukah ti nas si slobodil. : Ti nas jesi vodil prik mora po prahu, : onih si potopil kino nas tirahu. Po tvom jošće strahu, kako obita sam, : kino ovde stahu, ustupiše se nam. : Pogledaj poni k nam, Gospodine, sada, : milost tvu pošlji nam, kakono i tada. Ufan'je i nada naša sam jesi ti, : ti ne daj da vlada nami ki s tobom ni. : Grišni smo, Bože, mi, da milost tva gdi (j)e? : Puk tvoj ni p'je, ni ji. Pomiluj, upi(j)e. Pomiluj, tebi je dostojno stvoriti : milost onim ki (j)e budu ti prositi. : Mi ćemo t' služiti i dušom i udi, : zakon obslužiti, pomoć naša budi." Tako t' ovi ljudi vikahu plačući, : u takovom trudi li Boga zovući. : Eliakim tišući njih, reče: "Dim vam ja : da Bog, vas slišuć, i imit će smiljen'ja. Poste ter moljen'ja listo ne pustite, : dilo ponižen'ja svagdan prikažite. : Nu se spomenite od Mojsesa, vam dim, : tere dobro vi(j)te koga dobi i čim. Pride u Rafadim Amalek kralj, hotuć : da z božjim pukom svim boj bije, uzdajuć : da je vele moguć oružjem i mnoštvom : ter da će svih potuć došad na mistu tom. Ne mečem ni šćitom Mojses dobi njega, : da molitve hitom, i pobi ga svega. : Tako će i sega zločinca pobiti : Bog vaš, ako njega budete moliti." Pričaše postiti, te riči slišeći, : i žartja činiti, udilje moleći. : Vrićišća noseći, po glavi luženi, : da budu proseći Bogom pohojeni. Kada ču ognjeni Oloferne taj glas, : da su zasedeni puti od gorskih staz, : i da židovska vlas prip®avno čeka boj, : čudi se i starši vas i gnjivan bi zatoj. I sazvav u dvor svoj amonske vojvode: : "Tko su", reče, "ovoj ki po varsih hode : bljudući prohode? Ki gradi? Ka hitrost? : Mnogi li se plode, mnoga li njih jakost? Da im(i)ju sminost stati protiv naju? : Ali našu hrabrost ni sile ne znaju? : Sami nas ne haju, toliko su smini, : ter nas ne sritaju s častju kako ini." To rekši, zapini usta, zube sharsti, : a njim ti namini zala svake varsti. : Splete parste s parsti, a glavom pokima : i od toke garsti zavrati očima. Svaki jih strah ima gledat ga u lica, : gdi marmnje meu njima, ter obrazom nica : stahu, kako ditca kad skulan di: "Quitto!" : Ter pojamši biča zakrikne sardito. Parva stanovito glava od Amoniti, : Akior, uhilito poča govoriti: : "Hti(j) se dostojiti slišat, gospodine, : jer ću ti praviti od togaj istine. Ni bo tribi hine da k tebi donesu, : ni stvari ke ine, nego keno jesu. : Puka strane te su, ki s zemlje kaldejske : k zemljam pride ke su mesopotamejske. Jer slave nebeske Boga sebi obraše, : ostaviv boge ke otci njih čtovaše. : U Karah počaše tada pribivati, : jednoga kad jaše Boga virovati. I pokol stiskati glad mnogi ja vas svit, : taj puk pojde stati, dvigši se, u Egipt. : Gdi sta četarsta lit i bi toko množan, : da nitkore sbro(j)it njega ne bi možan. Egipski premožan kralj nima jur mira, : da taj puk pobožan toko se razšira. : Ter ga tako stira rabotom parteći, : da on jur ponira od truda hodeći. Zato se moleći vapiti k Bogu ja, : Bog njega mileći, Egiptu rane da. : Kada, da idu tja, Egipt jim dopusti, : tad saržba Božja sta, nevolja popusti. Da jer se uzgrusti kralju od Egipta, : na njih ti pripusti, li da jih pohita, : pohitav uplita, koko bude moći, : trudom brez izvita, u dne ter u noći. Tad Bog svoje moći skazav, ki bižahu, : posla jim pomoći, jere se bojahu. : Nakraj mora stahu, more se rastupi, : puk po suhu prahu naprida postupi. Za njimi pristupi kralj svimi silami, : more ga obstupi i pokri vodami. : Zamisi s kolami ljudi, konje, meče, : kopja s korugvami, nitkor ne uteče. A kad puk proteče kroz Čarljeno more, : k pustinjam priteče od Sinajske gore: : voda ku ne more od gorčine piti, : slatka bi i more svak je se napiti. Četardeset liti s nebes jim dažji man, : kruh, kim se nasiti, beruć ga svaki dan. : Na koju godi stran sobom obratiše, : sela, grade i stan prez boja dobiše. Jere se arviše za nje vazdi Bog njih, : nigdar ne izgubiše, ner kad grih sape jih. : Kad bo bogov tujih pri(j)aše ostaviv : Boga svoga, Bog svih podloži pod svoj gnjiv. Niki mart, niki živ u hlapstvo idiše, : niki sve izgubiv plačan ostaniše. : Opet jih varniše Bog u parvo stan'je, : kada jih vidiše čineći kajan'je. Po njega smiljen'je kralju Kanane(j)u : daše rasčinjen'je i još Jebuse(j)u, : i s njim Fereze(j)u, i Eteju toje, : Eve(j)u i Amore(j)u kraljem još tokoje. Sva mista njih koje godir gdi imihu : učinivši svoje, u miru živihu. : Dobrosrićni bihu vazda der do vika, : dokol ne padihu u prezpravdja nika. Ni jošće velika svitlost, obhode svit : vrimena selika, svaršila vele lit, : da je zaveden bit puk ovi i živil : u strane tujih mist, jer biše sagrišil. Pak se je obratil k Bogu svom, i Bog njih : jest jih oslobodil od uze protivnih. : I u mistih ovih, povarnuv se, leže, : ter u rukah svojih Jerosolim darže. Sada, ki teg teže, mili gospodine, : jeda j(i)h grih steže, izuvij istine. : Jer ako krivine ke jesu dilja kih : Bog se ne pomene da jur pomože njih, Pojdimo najti jih, komu su zgrišili, : Bog će pridati jih tudje tvojoj sili. : Ako l' prevridili nisu svomu Bogu, : moć sa hitri dili njih ti ne premogu." Tako po razlogu besidi Akior, : da razlog pod nogu postavi nerazbor. : Jer vidit bi ukor ovo vezirom svim, : čude se da opor može tko biti njim. I razsarjeni tim jaše mislit on čas, : da ga obvargu zlim, da ga zgube danas. : "Tko je", riše, "ov pas ki vo mni da neće : puk oni, zgledav nas, obratiti pleće? I na gori steće da će osiditi, : da će ne bižeće protivit nam smiti? : Ki ni piš hoditi, ni na konju sidit, : ni se zna šćititi, ni meč u boj nosit. Pojmo jih zatirit ali jih poklati, : ako se budu rit. Tada će poznati : ča se je rugati, hinbeni Akior, : kad i njim metati budemo s ovih gor. I vas ž(i)dovski dvor vidit će da je bog : Nabukodonosor, ki (j)e toliko mog, : a ne Gog ni Magog." Tako se sarjahu, : tako žegući rog na njega marmnjahu. Piše ti na prahu i po salbun si(j)e, : ki se oholu bahu svit dat usiluje. : Jer on ne slišuje nauk od istine, : ki se uzvišuje u slavi tašćine, Pravdu pogarjuje, ljubi vuhavšćine. Libro treto Da vazda pravednih Bog jest obaroval, : i još po smarti njih vičnji njim život dal, : tako ti ni pušćal Akior da zgine, : u nevoljah upal zacića istine. Veziri toj čine, Oloferna gnjivu : pridaše vrućine, kako konju živu : kad teče po njivu, kad mu dadu ostrog, : popostrese grivu tere poljuti nog. Priskoči plot i stog i potok prikine, : koliko je uzmog, teče, vrata rine. : Tako sobom hizne ovoga gardoba, : kad ju pouzdvigne vezirska hudoba. Poni u toj doba Oloferne sardit, : jer vlada njim zloba, tako ja govorit: : "Ki si prorok da rit umiš, Akiore, : da narod taj odrit nam se sada more? Uzdaje se u gore al u bogu nikom : da njima pomore? Hiniš nami u tom. : A sad da ti sobom iskusiš, jer nitkor : zvat se more bogom, ner Nadukdonosor. Kada mi vas njih zbor obratimo pod mač, : zadit će naš kosor i tebe u rubo tač. : Ča blidiš, ali plač ča t' lica zaliva, : ako tvoja pritač znaš da ni laživa? Živit ćeš gdi živa ostane njih dobar: : gdi li ona saspiva, saspit ćeš i ti zgar. : A da t' bude ta stvar, vedte ga da side : u taj grad pod ki bar ma hoću da ide. U ki kad unide tere zaskoči rov, : činte da ne izide nitkore živ, ni ov." : Grad biše ovi nov, na gori si(j)aše, : oko njega obrov, Betuli(j)a se zvaše. Grad taj uzdaržaše narod Simeona, : i njemu služaše polja strana ona. : Tamo moć siona pogna Akiorom, : da smarti zakona tarpi s gradskim zborom. Dojdoše pod varho(m) i tuj ga vezaše : nazad ruku s rukom k stablu ko tuj staše. : Jere im ne daše pojti priko meje, : ki s gore metaše iz praće kamen'je. Oni ga ondeje vezana pustiše, : ovi zgor tudeje sašad, odrišiše : i k gradu odniše. Pitaše grajani, : Zač mu učiniše toj Asiri(j)ani? Od Betul(i)jani dva poglaviti(j)a : bihu tada zvani Karme ter Ozi(j)a. : Prid njimi izvi(j)a sve ča mu se steče, : Akior, da pri(j)a proplaka, pak reče: "Ovo se zareče Oloferne sardit, : da će sva na meče mesa vaša razdit. : I mene s vami ubit, na to me je zagnal. : Bog daj da bi ta prit njemu na glavu pal. Toj se je prisegal stvoriti vam sa mnom, : jerbo sam ja rekal: Bog vlada zemljorn tom, : i Bog vaš sam sobom da ima moć i vlas, : u vrimenu ovom obarovati vas." Kad sliša puk taj glas, Bogu se pokloni, : smakši beritu s vlas i suzami roni. : Moleći da ukloni njih od pogibili, : kom karvavec oni mnozih jur uhili. "Ti se", riše, "smili, o Bože gospodstva, : pozriv naši dili ki su humiljenstva. : I onih oholstva, ki prite, pogledaj. : Rasap ter ubojstva odvrati i ne daj. Ukaži da si haj ufajućih u te, : ukaži da s' nehaj ufajućih u se. : Smiri, molimo, nje ki se uznašaju : silom svojom, a tve jakosti ne znaju. Čuvaj, brani naju, jerebo si ti sam, : ki s' u gornjem raju slava ter dika nam." : To rekši i suzam ustaviv izvora, : pričaše obistram tišit Akiora Govore: "On zgora ki gleda, stvoritelj : od svakoga stvora bit će t' obaritelj : i svih nas spasitelj tako da još onih : hoće bit raspitelj ki hlepe razsut svih. I kada nas od njih Gospodin slobodi, : dozov k tebi tvo(j)ih, ter stoj s nami ovdi. : Toj ti budi godi, da ki (j)e s nami Bog, : i tebe pohodi, jer znaš da je svemog." Tuj Akior nebog zlovoljan stojaše, : kakono niz oblog u zemlju gledaše. : Ter riči slišaše, jur tvarje daržeće : da u kom ufaše, ostavit ga neće. Jur sunce ničeće, nagnul biše kola : svitli obraz hteće zamaknuti dola. : Istočnoga okola jur šćićaše stranu : noć, dvižuć odzdola čarnokosu glavu. Kadano poznanu Akiora cilost : na svom zazva stanu Ozi(j)eva milost, : jer znaše da blagost velika jest tomu, : s ljubavju prijat gost u koga je domu. Sazva još k ovomu i pope za bratstvo, : da žežinu svomu pokripe mlohavstvo. : Večeru i jistvo obilo napravi : za stolom toj ljudstvo više sebe stavi. Ništar ne ostavi ča se čtu pristoja, : da veće ljubavi skazati nastoja. : Toj i ovoj poja, ne sebi hoteći, : jer se ne dostoja, da druzih nudeći. Svi Boga hvaleći, Akiora nukaje, : Akiora tišeći, Akiora gledaje. : Li njega svidaje da se ne zlovolji : u Bogu uzdaje, Bogu da se moli. Sedeći za stoli, oni se čtovahu, : obhode okoli sluge jim landahu. : A druzi služahu vino iz bokare, : čarljeno livahu u zlate pehare. Ča peku, ča vare, druzi ti nošahu : na čiste lopare: jedno donošahu, : drugo odnošahu, svartaje nogami, : dvorno pristupahu, segaje rukami. Visoko s svićami stahu kandaliri, : mnogimi zrakami odsivahu miri. : Ne biše tko sviri, ni z bukom govori, : ni smi(j)eć se ciri, ni šale ki tvori. Svaki tiho z(b)ori: ča oni pomina, : ča ov odgovori, ča li sam namina. : Ona smart(n)a tmina, ku na vratoh vide, : od karvi, od plina, da k njim ne unide. Toj ovoj obide razlika besida, : li na tom izide da grada i zida. : Ako Bog ne svida, na branicih vahtar : zaman bdi i sida, a na vratih vratar. Zatoj imiše mar, ustav se na nogu, : da skupe puka bar u svu sinagogu. : Ter se mole Bogu. Moliše ga svu noć, : u potribu mnogu da jim pošlje pomoć. Jer je zdravje i moć i utočišće njih, : upalih u nemoć dilj straha p®otivnih. : Od postilj istočnih dviže glavu Titan, : osini tmin noćnih da zarene hitan. Jur svital biše dan i vidiše sa gor, : kimno tuj biše stan, vojske greduć uzgor. : Kako prisičen bor na zemlju padoše, : na golu glavu zgor pepeo vargoše. Moleći rekoše: "Bože, pomiluj nas, : jer evo dojdoše poterti nas danas. : Kako ti viš i znaš, skaži tvoje čudje, : da puka tvoga vlas ne pogine tudje." Vazeše orudje i stine u skuti. : Stupiše osudje gdi su tisknji puti, : gdi su klanci kruti meu klesurami, : da, stavši na ljuti, meću se praćami. A vojske stranami varvljahu ka gradu, : blizu pod stinami okolom da padu. : Potok niz livadu marmnjući teciše, : pod borjem u hladu, bistar i čist biše. Grana ga grediše vojena po brigu, : ter vode nesiše tad gradu po sridu. : Ovu da pristrigu, Oloferne reče, : tako da napridu ka gradu ne teče. Da još nedaleče od grada stojahu : poduboke bleče gdi vodu čripahu : grajani ter pjahu, skrovito pohvate, : jere se bojahu da jih ne uhvate. Uz toj se navrate Amon i Madi(j)an : šatoru prid vrate Olofernu izvan. : "Znaj", riše, "da on stan ne uzda u ljude, : da u tuj gorsku stran na koj stražu bljude. Da ti poni bude taj prez arvanje grad, : i grajan zloćude ne budu vridne sad, : stav stražu, kano pad kon zdenac, ne dade : vazimat vodu kad ki od njih napade. Tim ti se pridade vas puk on od volje, : ali se raspade od toke nevolje. : Od tada jih kolje žaja kad ti veli : odvratit u polje njih potok on veli." Slišav on ča želi, naredi vojvode : kim moćno zapeli da čuvaju vode. : I sunce odhode dvadesetkrat pride, : li oni obhode i na zdencih side. Od tada unide u gradu sušina, : z gusteran izide jure i vlažina. : Od nikih dubina još vode imaše : ka žmulom cidina mirom se diljaše. Ništar manje znaše svak da sva ne bi svim : žeju, ka jih žgaše, ugasila tad njim. : Stopit ust ne bi čim, prisihat ja jazik, : usne pucat, zatim bliditi vas človik. Skupiv se puk velik, muži, žene, ditca, : tko star, tko mladolik, k Oziji se stica. : Svaki smina lica (sminost nevolja dav) : njemu oporica i tuži, prida nj stav. "Bog", riše, "sud postav meu tobom i nami, : u kolik trud pridav varže nas u plami. : Ne hti(j) podvit rami da mirno govoriš : pri ner nas žajami nevoljno umoriš. Sad oto sam vidiš, veće ne moremo : ov grad u ki sidiš i ki u nj živemo. : Sami sebe ćemo dat Asiri(j)anom : pri nere budemo martvi sa svim stanom. Evo smo pod članom jur toga vrimena, : da želimo slanom polahčat brimena. : Plače brižna žena i jure rada je, : da je povedena z ditcom mruć od žaje. I svim nam laglja je od meča smart vidit, : ner se mučit zjaje, a nimat ča popit. : Tad i uzu tarpit vele manji jest trud, : a Boga u svem hvalit i pravde njegov sud. I ti poni odsud dati grad i nas svih, : (pristani na taj blud) u ruke od sil tih. : Stavmo se u volju njih, ali će skratiti : nagla smart tug ovih, al uza smaliti." Toj rekši, cviliti u carkvu stojući : i parste lomiti jaše jadajući, : k Bogu vapijući: "Bože, sagrišismo, : na zlo pristajući, nepravdu činismo! Krivinu tvorismo i s otci našimi : zakon ne spunismo. Da ti, ki s' nad svimi, : milostiv ti primi na milost svih naju, : od ruk nas odnimi ki tebe ne znaju. Ki, priteć, ne daju da te čtuje tvoj stvor: : Bog je sam, pravljaju, Nabukodonosor. : Ne daj nas pod njih hor, jer će reć narod zal, : gdi (j)e njih nebotvor, ča jih ni pomogal?" U veliku pečal, s plačnima očima : Ozi(j)a ustarhal staše meu njima, : kako ki strašnima vitri zagonjen brod : meu vali mnogima vodi prik slanih vod. Svarta korablji hod ne kuda bi hotil, : da dajuć jidrom god kud jih je duh zavil. : Li još se je usilil kokogod se oprit, : dokla je tamun cil, ne hteć o skolj udrit. Simo-tamo pozrit ne staje jer vidi : da mu se je borit s vitrom, s morem, s diždi. : Garbin hlopom hlidi a zvižju konopi, : val rovući slidi, ter busa u popi. Sve nebo poklopi oblak s tmasta lica, : iz njega dižd kropi, mun'ja ga prosica. : Grom s triskom potica, strahotno tartnjući, : preda, pada nica mornar li jidrući. Tako t' se obzirući, Ozi(j)a predaše : pogibil vidući, da li još uzdaše. : Zato govoraše, roneći suzami, : tere jih toljaše simi besidami: "Ne sobom, da vami, bratjo, pečalan bih, : zato vazda s nami Bog hoće biti, rih. : I sada ja vas svih, ja životom mojim, : iskupil bih od tih nevolj i blagom svim. To bit ne more, vim. Da on ki stvori svit, : to vazda reći smim, pomoć nam more bit. : Zato nitkor zgubit ne hti(j) čeljad i stan, : i sam sebe ubit. Počkajmo još pet dan. Jeda s' odrene van Bog saržbu tu od nas : ter svoj podstavi dlan uzdaržeć ov puk vas. : Ako ne dojde spas ki mnju da će biti, : ča ste rekli danas, hoćemo stvoriti." Hotiše starpiti svit ovi Ozi(j)e : i jaše moliti da jim Bog barži(j)e : pomoć svu podi(j)e i milo pohaja, : da jih ne ubi(j)e nepri(j)atelj ni žaja. Tada se nahaja Judit u gradu tom, : kano svih nadhaja lipostju, dobrotom. : Ka živit životom odluči prečisto, : poče imit od kom udovičtva misto. Mnozi (j)u zaisto vlastele prosiše, : ona Bogu listo služiti želiše. : Skrovišće imiše gori pod slimena, : gdi Boga zoviše s rabom zatvorena. Hotin'ja putena usteza posteći, : strunami pletena vrićišća noseći. : Tege li težeći da ni telu pokoj, : almuštva čineći skupšćini uboškoj. Živine velik broj muž bo nje ostavi : i blago mnogo njoj kad se s njom rastavi. : Da ona ne stavi u tom sartce svoje, : ner ko ljube pravi, vikomnje kono je. Sva moć riči moje izreći ne umi t' : pobožje koko je, cić koga gardi svit. : Prem ako mladih lit biše i lipa stvora, : da od kriposti cvit - hći biše Merara, Ki zide od stara roda Simeona, : brata Isakara tere Zabulona. : Muža imi ona ki se zva Manases, : obslužeć zakona ki jim da Mojses. Ovogaj na poses, gdi se žetva tvori, : kad Sirij tere Pes najvećma uzgori, : moć toplin umori plamena vrućijih. : Martva ga zatvori grob njega starijih. Misec šesti lit trih jur biše nastupil, : da biše on živih priminuvši pustil, : kada Judit sih dil potribu videći, : ča je Ozi(j)a ril, kara uzročeći, Popom govoreći Kabru i Karmu dvim: : "Ku rič izusteći Ozi(j)a reče svim, : da grad da protivnim peti dan i petu noć, : ako nam protiv njim ne pošlje Bog pomoć? Tko ste, da ćete moć Božju iskusiti, : ter svim vekšu nemoć, vekši gnjiv naditi? : Jer se razsarditi hoće tom ričju Bog, : pri ner se smiliti, ni dati nam odlog. Vele dvigoste rog, roke take upram : k Bogu, ki je svemog, da milost svu da nam, : ter da tad pride sam pomoć puku semu, : kada je drago vam, ne kad je god njemu! Milostan je u svemu, prošćen'je prosimo : od togaj tere mu duše ponizimo. : S skrušen'jem molimo da po njega volju : lahkost oćutimo, odbivši nevolju. Da kako sad kolju oni nas ohol'jem, : tako padu u polju našim humiljen'jem. : Jer izneviren'jem ne ockvarnismo se. : Otac pr(i)stupljen'jem tuje boge prose, Koji grih podnose oni tad u to dob : tarpiše angose, glad, meče i porob. : Da nam je nepodob primat ner onoga, : Abram, Isak, Jakob koga čtova Boga. Utišen'je toga čekajmo tarpljivo, : zla će nas ovoga zbavit milostivo. : Tere će rugljivo zbiti pod moć nižu : svih, nepri(j)aznivo ki se na nas dvižu. A sad Božju hižu kino uzdaržite, : k kim duše pribižu da jih očistite. : Pristoji se, vite, popovstvu vašemu, : da sartca kripite vi puku našemu. Pomenak čine mu od naših starijih; : jer Bog u ničemu zato nevolji jih. : Da tim iskusi jih je li njih život prav : i je li vera u njih i s ufan'jem ljubav. Abram u trudih stav i u skarbost mnogu, : kripak bi kako lav u služen'je Bogu. : Pečali nalogu Isak, Jakob nosit : skazaše da mogu, a Bogu ne zgrišit. Mojses tokoj čini t', i svaki ushaja, : ki hti zlo pritarpit, da Bogu ugaja. : A puk, ki ne haja, ner Boga da skusi, : saržba ga pohaja i smart ga pokusi. Zato da ne strusi nami pomarmnjan'je, : činte, ner da skljusi nisko ponižan'je. : Govore: Karan'je Božje to jest manje, : ner naše zgrišan'je i naše poganje. Bog nas bi(j)e hlanje nere dosto(j)imo. : Sarčno na nas zvanje da ga se bo(j)imo, : da grih ostavimo, da bolji bivamo, : a ne da zgubimo ča na svit imamo." Pošadši k njoj tamo i Ozi(j)a sliša : tuj rič, ka ne samo da veće njim miša. : Ništar manje niša visoko hvalu nje, : ka ničće ne sgriša ča biše istine se. Zajedno s popi ste, riše: "Sve su prave, : Judita, riči te ke s' rekla sad. Zdrave : da budu daržave i mi, moli za nas: : svetošći tve slave znane su po svit vas." Ona reče: "Danas ča sam rekla godi, : kako zna svaki nas od Boga da shodi. : Tako po sej škodi hoćete vidit stvar, : ku misal ma svodi, da ni ner Božji dar. Sada imite var višnjega moliti : da ruku mu prostar, rači to stvoriti. : Ostavte hotiti znati misal moju, : na vratoh siditi hoćete noć ovu. A kada ja pojdu vanka s Abrom mojom, : dokla opet dojdu, svi vi z družbom svojom : molte svetom molbom za nas otca Boga : s umiljenom pojom i s skrušen'ja mnoga." "Poj i Bog zla toga po te oslobodi : jur puka ovoga!" Ozi(j)a tako di: : "Z bogom poj i hodi i kuda godir greš, : vazdi te pohodi, vazdi slavom ureš. I pri nere umreš, on čin da dila, ko : godir stvorit napreš, glas dvignut visoko : i prostart široko po svitu da bude znan." : Govoriv to toko, s popovi pojde van, Misleći duboko, ostaviv nju na stan. Libro četvarto Oni odašadši, Judit u komori : svojoj tad pošadši, dviže ruke gori. : Ter tako govori lugom potrusivši : svu glavu odzgori, kip vrićom odivši: "Bože, ki stvorivši svaka, obladaš svim, : i sve naredivši, zakon si dal tvojim. : Dal si otcem mo(j)im meč kim odvratiše : rugo i silu onim ki silu činiše. Ki ovašćiniše sestru njih, u zlo ih : tišće, i vidiše žen i hćeri svojih : od sebe razsto(j)ih, blago razdiljeno : u ruke slug tvo(j)ih, tobom dopušćeno. Tebe humiljeno, Gospodine, molju, : pogledaj smiljeno na našu nevolju. : Odpusti zlu volju i rabi Juditi : pomozi, ka volju tvu želim spuniti. Rači se smiliti, milostiv bo jesi, : sve mož učiniti, zla od nas odnesi. : Desnom tvojom stresi asirske sile sad, : u zgibil zanesi, kako egipske tad Tirahu puk tvoj kad s oružjem tekući : i svaki, karvi rad, naglo napirući. : Ter se uzdajući u kola, u konje, : u silu, li mnjući, tudje potarti nje. Da sa strane gornje pozrivši tva milost, : u prezdan'je donje pade njih oholost. : Pomanjka jim jakost, nitkor se ne varnu, : ne osta jih ni kost, svih voda pogarnu. Tako da posarnu ovi, moj Bože, čin : ki misle da zgarnu sada nas s ovih stin. : Ti jur njimi privin, kolik je, da znaju, : u njih uzdan'ju hin ki u se uzdaju. Ki se uznišaju kopji ter strilami, : šćiti kih višaju o vratu prik rami. : I britci sabljami i konji barzimi, : mnogimi silami i ljudmi hrabrimi. Ne znajuć nad svimi da si Gospodin ti, : da s' pomoć pravimi, ne tome ki prav ni. : Poni ki vo svih ji, nigdare karvi sit, : ti silu njega hti(j) silom tvojom slomit. Ki tempal razorit jest se zahvalio. : Sveta tva ockvarnit ka s' ti posvetio. : Krov ki (j)e sad cio, stukši ga razvrići, : mečem svo(j)ih sio oltar tvoj prisići. Ti učin odsići njegove gardosti : mečem kim posići priti tve svetosti. : Pridaj mu sliposti, neka ga zadi(j)u : mrižom me liposti i zamkom oči(j)u. Kad s njima uzbesi(j)u, da riči jazika : moga se zabi(j)u u sartce človika. : I ljubav velika smami ga tudi(j)e, : tako da dovika ne znat bude gdi (j)e. Čini u mni smin'je, sartce da su tvardi : i stanoviti(j)e da njega pogardi. : A da ga rastvardi skoro desna ovaj : i sasvim ogardi, kripost joj ti podaj. Takova stvar i taj po tebi stvorena : biti će po vas kraj slava tvoga imena. : Ako jedna žena ubi(j)e muža, kim : sad je pristrašena zemlja s narodom svim. Ni jakost tvoja, vim, u mnoštvo nikih ljud', : ni oružja ni s tim u barzih konji trud. : Da u volje tvoje sud, kim si vazda nižil : svaku oholu ćud, humiljenu višil. Vazda s' milostiv bil i tisih molitav : vazda si uslišil. Ti sada uslišav : rabu tvoju, postav rič u ustih mojih, : u sartcu razum prav, moć u rukah ovih. Hiža svetinj tvo(j)ih vavik sveta da je : i u narodih svih da te svak poznaje. : Svak te spovidaje, reče: "Ovo je Bog : koga vlast svuda je i ki (j)e sam svemog." Takoj se ona pomog svetimi molbami, : prostrav kolina nog, dviže gori rami. : I sašad skalami, Abru svoju dozva : ka, jer pod svitami spaše, jedva se ozva. Ona ju ne psova da reče: "Opravi se : i pojti van krova sa mnom sad spravi se." : Toj rekši, izvi se iz vriće i vodom : po puti umi se i namaza vonjom. Splete glavu kosom, vitice postavi, : kontuš s urehom svom vazam na se stavi. : S ošvom ruke spravi, uši s ušerezmi, : na nogah napravi čizmice s podvezmi. S urehami tezmi, ča mi (j)e viditi, : dostojna bi s knezmi na sagu siditi. : I jošće hoditi na pir s kraljicami : i čtovana biti meu banicami. Zlatimi žicami sjahu se poplitci, : a trepetljicami zvonjahu uvitci. : Stahu zlati cvitci po svioni sviti, : razlici, ne ritci po skutih pirliti. Svitlo čarljeniti ja rubin na parstih, : cafir se modriti, bilit na rukavih : biser i na bustih, i sve od zlatih plas : sjati se na bedrih prehitro kovan pas. Velik urehe glas da liposti veći, : ka biše kako klas iz trave resteći, : al kami, ki steći u zlato, zlatu da, : izvarsno svitleći da zlato većma sja. Tako t' ona prida uresi krasosti : poveće ner pri(j)a od njeje liposti. : I to ne bi dosti, kako pismo pravi, : Bog njeje svitlosti uljudstva pristavi. Jer te take spravi ne bihu od bludi, : da svete ljubavi i pravdenih ćudi. : Zato joj posudi da tko ju ugleda, : svak joj se počudi i za njom pogleda. Poni kad se z(g)leda spravna jur kako pir, : pripravi obeda: kruh, uli, pargu, sir. : I vinca malo mir u miščić, pak zamak : u dvanjkah vas taj žir, Abri bi naramak. Toj ti na ramo ustak, Abra prida stupi : i Judit nju potak, za njom ti postupi. : Kada jur nastupi na gradne zaklopi, : zastaše u skupi Ozi(j)u sa popi. Vratar vrat odklop(i), svi se ustupiše: : one steruć stopi, naprid postupiše. : Tad se usčudiše svi, vidiv Juditu, : toko lipa biše i u takovu svitu. Liplja, mnju, na svitu ni bila ku kralj svet : vidiv u pohitu dvimi grisi bi spet. : Al ona, kuno žet ljubavju vze Sikem, : s česa razsut i klet osta s njim grad Salem. Al ku vidiv ognjem jur studena starost : užga se dviju prem, kim sva laž da žalost. : Ali kuno hitrost Amona prihini, : ki meča ne bi prost dilj sile ku čini. Al ke toko scini Asuer uljudstvo, : da na njoj zamimi kraljice oholstvo. : Al cić ke obilstvo od filistinskih njiv : požga, pustiv mnoštvo lisic, Sansonov gnjiv. Al ona koj odkriv otajstva istinu : i u krilo se uviv, izgubi jačinu. : Da ovih krivinu, u kih jest, odkladam, : lipost, ne rič inu, Juditi prikladam. Koj jošće nakladam, ako ni laž i hin, : kupeći ča skladam od poetskih tašćin. : Mnju, ti bi Apolo lin tirati Dafnu bil, : tad kon tesalskih stin ovu da bi vidil. Siringu bi odpustil sin Merkuri(j)ev Pan, : ugledal da bi bil ovu gredući van. : Po Cinte gore stran kakono lovljaše : Diana luk napan, taka se vi(j)aše. Kada se boraše za z Di(j)anirom stat : Herkules, koj mnjaše da par neće postat. : Kip, obraz tere vrat ove zgledal da bi : vargal bi se navrat, al se boril ne bi. Ča veće dim tebi? Paris taku ženu : imil da bi sebi, pustil bi Helenu, : ku Garci odvedenu, jer opet nimaše, : Troju podsedenu deset lit arvaše. Ako poni staše zamamljeni, ove : kad lice sgledaše, s Ozi(j)om popove, : ne čudo, jer slove koga moć, Bog tadi : nje gizde takove lipostju obnadi. Nitkor ju ne zadi ni ričju ni stvarju, : i stupiv nazadi, da projde, pušćav ju : rekoše: "Možav ju, Bože otac naših, : oda zla izbav ju i od tih sil strašnih. Misal nje kriposnih dili ti napuni : i milost daj da njih svaršeno ispuni. : Da glas nje pripuni i zemlju i kamen, : sama se ukruni sa svetimi. Amen." Jur sunčeni plamen, vodeći s sobom dan, : od zvizd jasnih zlamen taćaše, grede van. : Bižeć na nižnji stan noć s čarnimi koli, : nošaše donjim san, ako su ki doli. Kad ljudi oholi ki stražu bljudoše, : obhode okoli Juditu sritoše. : Sliša(t) ju zajdoše: "Od kud greš i kamo? : Ča t' jime?", rekoše. "Pravi nam da znamo." Ona reče: "Ovamo od Betuli(j)e sam : i put je moj tamo k vašim poglavicam. Ostaviv grad i hram, s životom bižim tja, : jer će se dati vam. Judit se zovu ja. A da sa mnom sada ova druga verna : ne ostane zada sasvima čemerna. : Doprit Oloferna ne brante mi, molim, : vlast njega nesmerna da pozna ča kolim. Reći će: Toj volim. Jer mu ću skazati : ča će bit oholim i kako će jati : ov grad, a nimat(i) škodu ni trud velik, : tako da s te rati ne zgine ni človik." Ne bi ti ner tolik tada govor njeje. : Oni hip nikolik postaše glede je. : Čude se od kude je stvoren'je, od kega : sve od svita meje nimaju lipljega. Pak rekoše: "S tvega premudra i smina : činjen'ja od svega biti će t' načina, : ku želiš, ne ina. Toj on čas oćutiš, : ki prid gospodina našega postupiš. Dobro ne izustiš da će ti sve dati, : ča godir obljubiš i budeš pitati. : Jer će dostojati ti razum, ta lipost, : da bude imati svaku čast i milost." Govore toj, linost s njom pojti nimiše, : gledaje nje svitlost svi se zamamiše. : Kud se obratiše, hode meu vojskom, : svim oči zaniše, svaki zarča za njom. Greduć uprav stazom, dojdoše k šatoru, : i on ju prid sobom zazva u komoru. : Ki polje i goru množtvom svo(j)ih sio, : kako ti govoru, biše pokrilio. Kad ju je vidio, s parvoga pozora : ranu je oćutio ljubvena umora. : Staše kako gora, sobom ne krećuć(i), : oči ne zatvora, k njoj jih upirući. Tako sta tarnući serifski gospodin, : Medusu kažući njemu Dana(j)e sin. : Pod šator u osin ki stahu knezove, : svi se okolo sklin, gledaše obraz ove. I riše: "Takove ako se tuj goje, : podstupmo gradove i ki u njih stoje. : Arvanje i boje ni triba odnimit, : grade, horu toje dokol budemo imit. A tko se neće bit i vazda u svaki boj : dobrovoljno hodit zacić tacih gospoj?" : Ona ti meu toj prid Oloferna stav, : sideća na pristoj, pisan vas kako pav. Jer ga tkalac otkav, komu ne biše par : u asirsku daržav, biše jimio mar : nastrikat cvitja bar svilami razlici : i zlatom i još zgur dragimi kamici. Tuj poni u lici pozriv ga Judita, : pade k zemlji nici vele uhilita. : Poklon hitra svita biše, kim ga (d)vori. : On se rukom hita i reče: "Stan gori!" Paka joj govori: "Budi dobrovoljna. : Bit ćeš u mom dvori pri(j)ata i voljna. : Ni ina nevoljna zemlja u istinu, : ner služit zlovoljna momu gospodinu. I puk tvoj gardinu da ne skaže k meni, : ne bi mu jačinu kušali tužbeni. : Bili bi blaženi u svem svomu horu, : budući službeni Nabukdonosoru. A sada da t' stvoru milost ku t' obitam, : i kako t' govoru, da t' se ne izvitam. : Rec mi ča te pitam: Za ki uzrok onuj : stran, za ku pohitam, ostaviv dojde tuj?" Ona malo otuj stupiv, dviže oči : tere tiho uz tuj rič riči potoči: : "Ako smi uz oči gospodina svoga : raba da mu soči, sliši svita moga. Jer gospodstva tvoga velikost ako će : dostojat se toga, ča želi, znat hoće. : Sa tvoje pomoće kralj Nabukdonosor : ne samo ovo će, da svita steć prostor. I ne listo taj dvor hoće mu služiti : po tebi, da vas stvor i zimi i liti. : Jer je po svem sviti glas tvoje hrabrosti, : smin'ja, sile, svisti i svake mudrosti. Da neka t' ludosti skažem puka moga, : ki tvojoj milosti ne da mista svoga. : Razsardil je Boga ki po prorocih svih : priti da će s toga pridati tebi njih. A jer znaju svoj grih, zato t' trepe strahom, : u plač obrativ smih, muče se uzdahom. : Telo sarši mahom, obraz je gladan, žut, : jazik popal prahom, žadan, ližući mut. Jure od skota mut ožimlju, obhode : kupeći ga u skut, jer pripuše vode. : Stada i stad plode klat su odlučili, : karv njih, ka je gode, hlepeć da bi pili. Hlepeć da bi jili, riše da straćeni : budu ki su bili sudi posvećeni, : zlati ter zlaćeni, za vino i žito, : a bit će ockvarnjeni da jih taknu listo. Ne bud sumnjen ništo, s toga će smagnuti, : kako s' na to misto, svi će poginuti. : Zato odbignuti odlučih i k tebi : totuj pribignuti da me primeš k sebi. Ni to bilo ne bi, ako bi naš on Bog, : kino je na nebi, ne dvigal na njih rog. : U griha bo barlog ne padoh s njimi ja, : on ki (j)e sam svemog, hoti da bižim tja. I da navistim sva ka će tako projti, : neka svitlost tva zna, jer j(i)h će Bog ojti. : Raba ću tva pojti jošće molit njega : da pravi dan dojti kad će raspa sega. Znan ćeš bit od svega kad se ja pomolim : i tvoga posega spišen'je izmolim. : Bude t' Jerosolim tvoj, dobro to ja znam, : i s pukom oholim, Bog je to rekal nam. Tako da pakost vam u tom ne postane, : primajuć grad i hram, ni pas ne zalane. : Da njih ovej rane navistim tebi tuj, : Bog, ki nebom gane, posla ti rabu suj. A za tuj milost, kuj obitaš i stvoriš, : daj ti plaću onuj Bog koje dostojiš. : Pravo je da stojiš slavan nada svimi, : da vazda zdrav hodiš i vesel s tvo(j)imi." Tako ričmi timi pokol mu vuhlova, : kolinmi obimi poklek, skut celova. : Takoj ti svidova svinju da uti(j)e : pomnja težakova, češuć oko ši(j)e. Vode joj ulije i željudom pita, : da ju pak ubije i ditcu napita. : Ona hruča, rita, legne uz močiru, : hvata iz korita; on ostri sikiru. Vesel u svu miru Oloferne tada, : svim ričem da viru i ki stahu zada : riše: "Mi do sada ne slišismo vide : od jezika mlada vetši(j)e beside. Od kuda izide ova jasna zora, : dostojna da side na nebesih zgora : Nabukdonosora. Zovući: Zemlju tuj : ostaviv i mora, hod ovdi gospoduj! Ni ti žene u svuj daržavu od svita, : razum, lipost u kuj krasni(j)e procvita. : Ni ka rič poskita slaje kad govori, : iz ust joj uresita kada jih otvori." Tako pod šatori veziri ki stahu : govoreći, gori hvale nje dvizahu. : I nju ti gledahu ka prid Olofernom : staše, gdi vi(j)ahu nju s Abrom nje vernom. "Besidom bisernom", Oloferne reče, : "i ričju opernom sartce mi opteče. : Sunce mi isteče Judita kad dojde, : onim ti odteče od kihno ti pojde. Dobro da jih ojde, dobro Bog učini, : ki da ti vred projde k našim silam, čini, : veleći: Svi ini ki su puka tvoga, : biti hoće plini skoro zbora moga. Obitan'ja toga ako se spuni stvar, : verovat ću Boga kimno ti imaš mar. : Biti će t' od nas har i parva čast u dvor : i taj će t' dati dar Nabukodonosor, Da ti ne bude par u mnozih gospoj hor." Libro peto Oloferne, pokol tej riči zgovori, : tim, ki stahu okol, reče: "U komori, : gdino su zatvori blagu sakrovitu : i tvardi zapori, povedte Juditu, Ka po svo(j)em svitu, u komno ni starvi, : zemlju zlata situ dat nam će prez karvi. : Davajte joj parvi dil jistve i kruha, : ki se meni marvi, ka se meni kuha." Judit strese uha. "Neću", reče, "toga : da, ockvarniv duha, ne razsardim Boga. : Da jisti ću ovoga ča vo s sobom nosim, : za da pri onoga, ča t' rekoh, isprosim. I još da prip®osim da spiši te strane : dati t' Bog, ke mnozim po svitu su znane." : On reče: "Tej hrane ča ćeš učiniti : kada ti nestane, o čem ćeš živiti?" Ona se rotiti priča ponasmihnuv : da brašno saspiti ko doni pribignuv : neće, dokla dvignuv ruku svu ne svarši : i počine stignuv ča misal nje varši. Baruni odpar(v)ši vrata od ložišća : i svuda nastar(v)ši sviona krovišća, : rekoše: "Hladišća tuj su tva, gospoje." : Ona se namišća i reče: "Dobro je." Da parvo ovo je isprosila moleć, : molitve dit svoje u noći ishodeć. : Da nitkor, odhodeć: "Kamo ćeš?", reče joj, : ni opet dohodeć: "Od kud greš? Ča je toj?" Toj biše dao njoj Oloferne, svo(j)im : vratarom tad takoj zapovid čine svim. : Taj slobod dvima njim, Abri ter Juditi, : da bude, ne inim, za tri dni služiti. Ona izhoditi ja k dragi slazeći, : k potoku hoditi vodom se čisteći, : a pak uzlazeći Bogu se moljaše, : da, puk slobodeći, spuni ča mišljaše. Za tim čista staše u komoru došad, : ni se okusaše ner jur sunce zapad. : Ko četvartom izšad, svitlost svim ljudem da, : i Oloferne tad dvor na večeru zva. Slugu Vagava sla da Juditi veli : da sram odvarže ta, da se k njemu seli. : I ča on uzveli, pristane učinit, : a dar, kino želi, svaki hoće imit. Jer mu će prirok bit da žena stoji tuj, : a on da će živit želeć imiti njuj. : Pojde Vagav i suj besidu poni njoj. : "Vladiko", reče, "u onuj jure komoru poj : gdino gospodin moj sedeći počiva, Želeći obraz tvoj ki suncu odsiva. : Zatoj te priziva da s njim i pješ i jiš, : da vesel pribiva dokol uza nj sidiš." "Ka sam ja da barž mniš", Judit odgovori, : "da neću na pospiš pojt u toj komori? : Ki su mo(j)i opori, da hizat uz ostan : mogu, ali gori reć: Niže mene stan. Bud poni dobro znan, ča je drago njemu: : meni (j)e kako man i slatko u svemu. : Raba ću bit temu za moga života, : ako mu sam čemu, zna njega dobrota." Takoj riči mota Judita vesela, : da je ta pohota Oloferna svela : na taka jur mela da će leći nice, : a gradi i sela steći parvo lice. Kad spusti udice ter zadije ribu, : istežuć tunjice, mahne gori šibu : ribar i potribu ima jur dat ju van, : radostan da hlibu smok mu je pripravan. Tako, kad osnovan jur misli svoje teg : vidi Judit, izvan urehe na se usteg : i skuta pouspreg, radosna pojde tad : da tuj, rukom poseg, osnovu otka sad. Oloferne nju kad prid sobom ugleda, : u ljubavi zašad, sartce mu uspreda. : Slaja mu bi meda, da gorkost će žerat, : studeniji leda kada bude ležat. Kon sebe ju pojat hiti za tarpezom : i niže njeje stat zapovidi knezom. : Njoj reče: "Obezom jesi me obezala, : jer harlim potezom dojti si hajala. Tim si dostojala da pri mni milosti, : ku želiš, imala budeš u radosti. : Sad vesela dosti sa mnom pi(j) ter blaguj : i s ovimi gosti obilo se počtuj." Ona njemu uz tuj zahvalivši, reče: : "Veselo ću stvar tuj učinit, jer steče : blagost, pokol čeče uza te raba tva, : ka želi da kleče prida te zemlja sva." Tad pi i blagova ča biše opravila : Abra i gotova prida nju stavila. : Meu tim je nudila njega da ji i pje, : ter ga veselila da se većma nal'je. Da kada se opje, zaspi i zahrope, : požre takoj osje, da veće ne sope. : O, kino se tope u žartju mnogomu, : vijte kako ope život sad ovomu! Ne njemu samomu grih je ta naudil, : da jošće svakomu u kom je kada bil. : S toga je izgubil Adam s Evom milost, : ku je najpri jimil, svih vargši u žalost. Noe svoju sramost odkrivši grubo spa : kad ga obali jakost vina ko garlu da. : Lota kad pjanost ja, ne znajuć spi uz kih, : ma njih, kim biše ća, čini sinov svo(j)ih. Esau liše tih parvorojen'ja čast : i blagoslovi svih otčevih zgubi slast. : Jer davši garlu vlast pri voli požriti : od zdile jedne mast ner sve to imiti. Puk božji živiti o pići nebeskoj : počan, ja marziti, objistan jur, na toj. : Egipskih lonac loj želeći, ushvali, : i njih mnozih zatoj Bog smartno popali. Običaj on zali sinov Hele popa : ki su umicali meso iz ukropa. : Smartju jih pokopa, vze njemu popovstvo, : jer ne poja stropa na njih nepodobstvo. Vino ter oholstvo Aleksandra smami : tako da ubojstvo svo(j)imi rukami : stvori, pak suzami lica gorko umi : obujat tugami: toko draga ubi. Centaure pogubi Peritov s Lafiti, : jer hvataje zubi, jer pjani i siti, : onih kih počtiti njih dostojaše se, : za žene zaditi ne sramovaše se. Saki zgubiše se kad u Cirov okol : stupiv, ob(j)iše se, opiše. I pokol : legoše kako vol, on na nje napusti, : razbi jih, da jim bol, živih jih ne pusti. Vino život shusti Lacida i Krisipa. : Mudrost od njih usti začarni taj sipa. : Taj konac opipa pitanski Arceslav : i on pjan udipa u Karonovu plav. Toj se hudinji dav Antiok, moguć kralj, : jaki kakono lav, s kimi (j)e za stol stal. : Bi jih pjan. Bi njim žal. Tarpiti ne htiše : sramotu i pečal ter ta ga ubiše. Bolje ti mu biše u boj smart pri(j)ati : još kada imiše sa Rimnjani rati : nere živu stati do stotin lit roka : pak konac imati tolika priroka. Raskoša obroka i vina ko sarka : učini žestoka Antoni(j)a Marka: : silan po Rim tarka vlastele koljući : njih blago raztarka kuhačem dajući. Toj ga podtičući Kleopatru ljubi, : ženu pušćujući. Po tom sebe zgubi. : Ki su taki zubi, zlobe će nadvrići : kako vethe rubi kripost će odvrići. Na konac nesrići upast će u svakoj: : nemoć jih će sići, stumak ne dat pokoj. : Smalit će razbor svoj i jošće iman'je, : pak u vikomnji znoj biti će njih stan'je. Zadit će smijan'je drugi, rič su čuvši, : govorit: Zaman je, tarbuh nima uši. : Razbire piću si i slasti privraća, : i vina oku(s)ši, ter u se sve svraća. Da kino se odvraća od dobra nauka, : prida nj se ne izvraća ča se totu kljuka. : Tim piše ma ruka, kimno svetu duhu : ne zgodit jest muka veća ner tarbuhu. Ki nimaju buhu huda utvarjen'ja, : zalizlu u uhu spasena slišen'ja. : Da jur govoren'ja rič se tamo vrati : na saj spoviden'ja odkle se uvrati. Oloferne stati na noge prejedva : mogaše. Jer jati koko mogahu dva : toliko sam on zžva i obuja ga san. : Vagav zatvaruć, zva inih da gredu van. Idoše na svoj stan, sobom teturaje, : jerbo ne jedan žban popiše spi(j)aje: : redom začinjaje, zdravicu obnose, : jednu popi(j)aje, a drugu donose. Pojdoše zanose tud ovud nogami. : Sami se nadnose, kimljući glavami. : U obraz jim plami a na nosu para, : i na brade prami lašćaše se ckvara. Tarbuh kako žara nadmen odstojaše. : Rič, ku potopara, jazik prikošaše. : Sviste ne saznaše, ctakljahu jim oči, : rugo njimi staše i smih se potoči. Jer niki o ploči udri sobom pad se, : niki se pomoči, niki kara svad se, : niki daržat rad se, druga uhitiše, : ter i z drugom zad se uznak uzvarziše. A niki rigniše, niki se gnušahu, : a niki ležiše, niki na nj padahu. : A druzih nošahu, stavit jih na odar. : Toko se saznahu koko martav tovar. Tko će imiti var ustegnuti garla, : pogledaj ovi bar ter vi(j) je l' umarla : tuj čast i doparla tamnost i gardinja, : ka je oto svarzla da je vitez svinja. Sad vi(j) kako linja Olofernja sila, : kako ju razčinja hot nečista dila. : Postilja je bila na sridu komori, : mehka, čista, bila, s pisani zastori. Na njoj se obori Oloferne unid, : zaspa većma gori nego morski medvid. : Speći ga tako vid Judit, Abri svojoj: : "Poj polahko naprid", reče, "na vratih stoj!" Ove dvi tad u toj ložnici ostale : s Olofernom, u njoj ne bihu zaspale. : Poni od tej stale na vratoh Abra sta, : jesu l' straže pale, oslihovati ja. I straže i čeljad sva ka biše okoli, : biše kako martva. Svi bo na tom stoli : jiše kako voli, da još veće piše. : Bditi ne bi koli, straže ne činiše. Ki (j)e nebes više i ki svaka more, : jur odlučil biše puku da pomore. : Judita zastore postilji razmače, : sartce joj kopore, bliže se primače. Ruku s rukom stače i k nebu podvignu, : na kolina klače i suzami rignu. : Glasa ne izdvignu, da moli u sebi: : "Bože, daj da stignu ča je godi tebi. Stvori milost meni, pokrip rabu tvoju, : strah mi vas odnemi, dvigni ruku moju : da stvar svarši koju misal moja plodi, : da se tebe boju puci ter narodi! Sada, sada hodi, tvoj grad Jerosolim : od nevolj slobodi i vas puk tvoj, molim. : Rasap daj oholim ki se uzvišuju, : pokoj pošlji boljim ki se ponižuju. Ovo ča veruju po tebi ja moći, : koko potribuju, hoti mi pomoći. : U dne ter u noći tebi da hvalu dam, : jer u tvoje moći sad svaršit to uzdam." To rekši dviže ram i na nogah postup, : ter muče bičag snam ki višaše o stup. : Podri ga, kičmu zdup Oloferna jednom, : a drugom rukom lup, kla skube objednom. Hronu, strepi sobom, ležeći on uznak, : darhta ruka s nogom, vas se oslabi pak : izdaše. Ne bi jak. Garkljanom siča karv. : Tako t' zgibe junak, tako spusti obarv. Zgrize ga mao čarv oružjem njegovim. : Ubi ga ženska sarv, ki biše prostro dim : da zajme svitom svim. Ki mnjaše da ni Bog : silam njegovim tim jest protiviti mog. Prostri se tuj nebog, prez glave, kako panj. : Juditi Bog pomog kada napade na nj. : Da joj ni trud zamanj, da stvari viru da, : prikla ga, steć uza nj i odni glavu t(j)a. I Abri reče: "Na, u dvanjke toj zatvor!" : Sama se prope i sta, skide s odra nastor. : Odvaliv trup od zgor, pak po običaj svoj : izidoše na dvor, kako da mole obhoj. Ne dav nogam pok(o)j, projdoše vas okol, : premda jim biše znoj, obvargoše prodol. : Kako kada sokol uhvati lovinu : zavje se više skolj, side na visinu. Ne pustiv živinu iz nohat, ku je jal, : dokla dopre stinu gdi je gnjizdo svijal. : Harlo ti (j)e lital, da se napitaju : ptići, jerbo je znal da lačni čekaju. Tako t' ne sustaju ove dvi, ni sidu, : dokla ugledaju vahtare na zidu. : Pojdoše po brigu, i kad bi blizu vrat, : Judita napridu uzupi, napan vrat: "Otvorte, otvorte grad, jere je s nami Bog! : Otvorte, otvorte! Sad oni ki (j)e svemog : puku svomu pomog, skazal je svu kripo(st). : Nečistih u barlog varže, nam da milost." Pri(j)am jih u naglost, stražane idoše. : Nenadinu radost tu popom rekoše. : I svi se stekoše, Juditu vidiše, : svitil'ja snesoše, jerbo još noć biše. Judita sta više i jer staše gromor, : svi bo se čudiše, ne mneći jur nitkor : da ju on sčeka zbor - rukom da zlamen'ja, : da muče ter govor sliše nje činjen'ja. Uši na slišan'ja dvigoše primuknuv. : Reče: "Humiljen'ja pridajte poniknuv : Bogu, jer uzdvignuv on ki u nj ufaju, : onih bi prikinuv kino ga ne haju. Kino toku vaju nas pridati napi, : karvi tuje žaju, svoju pivši, zapi. : Glas vaš Boga vapi i Bog rukom mojom : Oloferna (s)kvapi su noć pravdom svojom." Tad pohvativ rukom z dvanjak ize glavu, : ukaza prid pukom strašnu, svu karvavu, : klanu kako bravu. "Evo glava", reče, : "kano su daržavu priti da rasteče." Pak razvivši peče: "Evo", reče, "karzan : na kom pjan pričeče, na kom karvju parzan : osta vele marzan, kad od jedne žene : smartju bi povarzan, Bog pomogši mene. Ki stvar tako rene, ki moga počten'ja : čuva da ne uvene s nikoga zgrišen'ja. : Da meni vraćen'ja, da sebi dobitje, : da vam slobojen'ja, da svim dobro žitje. Njemu poni pitje slavno hti(j)mo peti, : tere žgati žartje, a zlobe odneti, : pravoga oteti. To će biti dike : njemu, ki (j)e sveti, milostiv u vike." Vidivši puk like nevolj svo(j)ih, pokol : Bog jur protivnike smete i njih okol, : prignuše glavu dol, njemu zahvališe : slaveć njegov pristol, Juditu hvališe. Ozi(j)a tuj biše, od vesel'ja suzi, : radosno uzdiše videć konac tuzi. : Kakono ki upuzi u porat jur mneći : da ga val pogruzi - vitar strašno dmeći. Raduje se steći zgibil koj ubiže, : u sebi misleći, ter spasan ku stiže. : Hvalu Bogu dviže da ga ne poklopi : more i ne stiže, ko mnozih potopi. Tako ti meu popi vesel Ozi(j)a stav. : Su besidu sklopi: "Boga svak", reče, "slav : ki milo k nam ustav. I moć ženske desne : moćju svojom nadav, protivnim glavu sne. U noći ter u dne budi vazda s nami. : Pečal, misli trudne vazda nam odnami. : A ti meu ženami blažena s' Judita, : Blažen Bog ki rami svo(j)imi te šćita. I od zla zamita, i ruku upravi : na smart, koga prita vas svit u strah stavi. : Tako te proslavi, da će t' hvale dati, : u svita daržavi svi ki budu stati. Pri će se vraćati ka vrilu vode rik, : po moru plavati od svih težina sik, : svitlost sunčenih zrik u istok zahodit, : nere će tvo(j)ih dik slavan glas ne hodit. Ka život ohodit nisi se šćedila, : za ovi slobodit puk od pogibila. : Platit takaj dila nitkor nas ne more, : Božja t' jih plat sila, kano svaka more." Toj on odgovore, ki bihu tuj ljudi, : svi usta rastvore, riše: "Tako budi!" : Dozvan dojde tudi i Akior nebog, : pače blag, kad trudi olahča mu nalog. Reče mu Judit: "Bog israelski danas, : koga, da je uzmog obarovati nas, : ti reče, neka znaš, prikla u ruku mu : vrat, kako jedan vlas, neverniku tomu. A da vidiš komu, ovo t' glava onoga, : u oholstvu svomu ki pogardi Boga. : A tebe dilj toga reče da će zgubit, : kad puka ovoga klat bude i rubit." Akior u subit prenu se, ugledav : glavu ka ga ubit reče, totu zagnav. : I ništar ne postav, pristrašen poniknu, : kako na koga lav iznevarke riknu. Kad se dviže, kleknu polag njeje nogu : pokloniv se reknu: "Blažena s' pri Bogu, : Bogu tvom ki mnogu svim po te milost da. : Moć njega svemogu hvaliti će svuda Po svem svita stogu, sluti budeš kuda. Libro šesto Obrativ se Judit, reče: "Slište ča dim. : Bog nam će posudit još milosti za tim. : Zbodte kopjem jednim glavu tuj i pojte : gori na gradu s njim, ter umistiv ojte. Ništar se ne bojte. Kada isteče dan, : odparvši vrat, projte z bukom, s oružjem van. : Svaki prid gradom stan, da još ne poj doli, : ni se sa mista gan, ni kreni dotoli. Dokol njih okoli, totu vas videće, : zbuče se ter poli šatora hodeće : i šćiti kučeće budu budit njega, : ki se zbudit neće jur za vika sega. Ki kada vide ga prez glave ležeći : i karvava svega, hoće jih strah sveći. : Vi kad jih bižeći od zgoru vidite, : tad smini hiteći na njih oborite. Slobodno naprite, jer pod noge vaše : Bog njimi poskite, dat jim će zle paše. : Probavit će čaše ke su sinoć pili, : ginut će njih baše, vi ćete bit cili. I kojojno sili Mesopotami(j)a : pridav se uhili i sva Cilici(j)a, : i još s njom Siri(j)a, tuj ćete sada vi : raztirat, da svi(j)a nogami kud ne vi." Kako jim reče, svi tako učiniše. : Akior, jerbo vi kolika moć biše : Boga, kim dobiše, poganski blud pusti : u ki pri živiše, poča zakon bljusti. Boga sartcem, usti jednoga počtova, : njega t' ne popusti. Pokol se obrizova, : tuj vazda stanova sa obitil'ju svom, : sveto životova do konca u gradu tom. Vidiš li da u kom čoviku pravda jest, : još da ga triska grom, u dobro ga će unest. : Dobro će ustat i sest, vekše će nevolje : napokon ga navest na spasen'je bolje. Danica jur skolje zrakom odivaše, : ter čarljeno polje suncu pušćivaše. : Sunce podivaše jur svitlu glavu van, : jur svuda sivaše, jure bi bili dan. Zbodena na ostan na turnu tikva sta, : i ništar ne postan, s oružjem družba sva : barom po vrata ta buknu z bukom na dvor. : Trumbitaš praskat ja protiva vojsci zgor. Po vojsci sta gromor, tekoše k šatoru. : Ki bihu pod šator, staše prid komoru. : Oružjem koporu, Oloferna zbučit : hteć, jer na zaporu ne smihu mu kučit. Zamani bi bučit, on se ne probudi. : Tim se jaše mučit. Shode glave ljudi : vrataru, da zbudi njega sad, rekoše, : koga čuti sudi vojvode dojdoše Govore: "Zidoše od zakutak miši, : ter nas zatekoše da boj bi(j)u piši." : Tad Vagav ulisši, u dlan bi beritom, : za tim poposliši, mneć da spi s Juditom. Ne čuvši za svitom šušnja ni govora, : zadi parst za plitom, razmaknu zastora. : Ugleda trup zgora gdi leži prez glave, : a pod njim je kora postilje karvave. Zavapi i plave razdri o se rube, : i brade pahljave sidine oskube. : Zatim sobom snube, plačan teče vidit : od skrovišća kruge u ke staše Judit. Ne zastav ju, hitit ja da van isteče. : Istekši ja vapit: "Jedna žena", reče, : "Židovinka, spletče rugo u sem dvoru, : priročno poleče Nabukodonosoru. Evo u svu komoru Oloferne kopni : na postilji goru, na njemu glave ni!" : Asirski baše ti glas kada slišiše, : obojmeknuše svi i svite razdriše. Svi se pristrašiše, kako komu gavun : vali zbiv odniše argutlu i tamun. : Dimajući garbun jidrom paha, huhće, : miša s morem salbun, on od straha darhće. Takim strahom dahće bjeno sartce ovih, : plač ter vapaj bahće, i jur obide svih. : Ne osta karv u njih, i vidiv na grad dil : udov Olofernjih, strah jih je veći bil. Marmor je svuda vril, smete se vas okol. : Starknja usta od sil, svak je bižat obol. : Kako kada sokol u nebo se vija, : jato se ptic odzdol široko razvija. Ča pri more svi(j)a, naprid se po(j)ima, : jer ga strah zabi(j)a, duše ne po(j)ima. : Tako tada njima bojazan micaše, : simo-tamo svima po polju starkaše. Svaki se bojaše jer Betulijani : oružnih hust staše nad njimi u strani. : Ki vidiv da bani asirski odbigoše, : s onih gornjih stani vičući stekoše. Stižući bodoše mnozih šćipačami. : Mnozih posikoše po pleću sabljami. : Mnozih ki lugami na konjih bižahu, : sabjeni praćami legoše u prahu. Nevidom svi(j)ahu. Nigdar toke sile : u toliku strahu, ja mnju, nisu bile. : Kud su god hodile, ni kih moći manje : jesu naskočile, ni tirale hlanje. Ozi(j)a, da na nje od gradov pripuste, : jer će biti sa nje, da jih ne upuste. : I da ljudi huste zaskoče na cistih, : mače, ki to zuste tičući po mistih. To pisa u listih, ke kada pročtaše, : od mist onih istih harlo se sticaše. : Ter ti jih tiraše, derući, bi(j)ući, : gdi su njih mejaše deri dopirući. Meu tim slazući od Betuli(j)e, ki : grada čuvajući ostali bihu svi. : Asirski okol gdi biše ostao pust, : mnogu pratež ondi raz(u)zeše u hust. Kako vinograd gust, kad je voće zrilo, : koga ne bude bljust pudar ni pudilo, : jato ga pokrilo čvarljak, grozd ne ojde, : kad se je najilo, s punom gvačom pojde. Tako svaki dojde ši(j)u nakarcavši, : i u gradu projde, okol razsakavši. : Za njimi prignavši, ča gonit mogoše, : ki, vojsku zagnavši, z dobitjem pridoše. Tuj blago snesoše od asirske sile, : i ča dotekoše, svim riše da dile. : Nikogar ne uhile, svi biše bogati, : i po pune zdile jaše blagovati. Jaše napi(j)ati, Bogu hvale daje, : i veseli stati redom počitaje : gdi ki dostizaje biše koga ubil, : gdi ki priticaje biše put zaskočil. Bože, kolikih sil kolika gardina, : kolikih slava dil i hvale visina, : koli vred izlinja pribiv se na poli! : Tako Bog načinja svih ki su oholi. Svi gradi okoli činiše vesel'ja : i na svetom stoli klaše mnoga tel'ja. : Cvitja tere zel'ja tla su natrusili, : borja tere jel'ja zide su nadili. Trublje su trubili, bubnji su bubnjali, : svirale svirili, cindre privartali. : Hvalu Bogu dali u pisnih pojući, : tance su igrali, svitila žegući. Hvalu još dajući dilu Juditinu, : kim dobivajući skupiše litinu. : I gradi u istinu zdrišiše straha grop, : ki mnjahu da zginu pod toke sile snop. Eliakim, veli pop od Jerosolime, : noseć smočen isop kropljaše da snime : nečistoć onime ki se ockvarniše : svite martvih prime, kih zagnav ubiše. Za njim ti grediše popovi mnogi zbor, : s njim grede dopriše Betuliji na dvor. : I kad pram njim odzgor Judita iskasi, : svakoga ju govor s hvalom dobročasi. Riše joj: "Slava si Jerosolime sve, : sva radost naša si, počten'je zemlje se. : Jere je sartce tve muški se nosilo, : tobom je strane ove misto oživilo. A sve je to bilo, jer čistoću tvoju : pogleda Bog milo i da t' milost svoju. : Jer sta u pokoju, muža ne poznavši, : i u svetih broju, parvi ti umarvši. Bog tebe zazvaši sparti nas brimena : i tebe obravši proslavi t' imena. : Tim blagoslovljena biti ćeš po sve dni. : Biti ćeš blažena gdi dobru konca ni." Takovom nju oni besidom slavljahu : i Bogu pokloni s njom prikazivahu. : Ki godi imahu Olofernja blaga, : k njoj ga prinošahu, ona Bogu da ga. A sad veras snaga mojih nju hvaliti : slaba jest i naga. Ništar manj naviti : neću se šćediti hvale, koko mogu, : jer se isčuditi dilu nje ne mogu. Smionost svoju mnogu ukaza Delbora, : kad razbi nalogu vojske kon Tabora, : da čast togaj stvora z Barakom razdili : i s ljudmi njih dvora ki biše u tom dili. Jahele još sili hvala se pomina : jer kralja uhili od Kane Jabina. : Kadano bi smina Sisaru ubiti : kino k njemu plina općaše nositi. Da to učiniti sama a samomu, : i čaval zabiti (j)ur pristrašenomu : laglje je ner tomu ki steć meu svojimi : prićaše svakomu da će vladat svimi. Još je dika s timi i onoj ka Sibi : svitom svojim snimi glavu kako ribi. : Grad jur na pogibi tad Abela biše : i u toj potribi tim se slobodiše. Da toj učiniše jednomu vele jih, : a njoj hvala biše ka na to svede jih. : Da ka meu veće jih sama vojvodu ubi : i tim zatira svih, koli slavni(j)a bi. Palas smila ne bi toko ni Diana, : prizvavši joj k sebi s strilami Peana. : Ni kano Trojana kralju nos odrubi, : sasvim desperana, jer joj sina zgubi. I keno suzubi muških vojask stahu, : jake kako dubi, hrab®o se nošahu, : na konjih ticahu prez sasa desnoga, : gdino prižimahu kopja bodežnoga. Ne bi smile toga u obraz pozriti, : a smila je koga Judita zgubiti. : Koj poni Hipoliti, koj Pantasileji, : more se saviti kruna, ka je oveji? Ni slave takeji dostojna, ka kada : ču na svojoj meji Babilona grada, : da se sam oblada, od nje se odvargši, : opet ga podklada, kose ne uzvargši. Ni keno ner svargši nepri(j)atelja s konj : i život mu stargši, mečem sikući po nj. : Takov tada zakon biše meu Zamate, : nimahu taj poklon da budu mužate. Ni ke Pira z bate rekoše odrinut : ispod Sparte da te, ali s njom izginut. : Zato od nje minut inamo ne htiše, : Pir osta ostinut jer se i one riše. Ni ke, kad razbiše Cimbre rimske sile, : same se ubiše jer nisu hotile : da budu sidile žive pod inimi, : ner u boj hodile tada bihu s kimi. Ni ona ka primi od Meleagra čast : jer parva meu svimi prostrili prascu mast. : Prascu ki svaku slast kalidonskih dubrav : (toku imaše vlast) gubljaše ne sustav. Svih tih zajedno stav, ter Judite hvale : s hvalami njih pristav, reć ćeš: Njih su male. : Pri toj su ostale kako pri hartu zec, : pri sokolku gale, pri sunačcu misec. Njih jošće slave breč po zemlji boboni, : po zemlji (j)e nje teč - a na nebi (j)e ni. : Juditina zvoni i visoko gori, : gdi (j)u s sobom poni, gdi su an'jelski kori, Gdi su rajski dvori, kerubin, serafin, : gdi su svetih zbori, gdi Bog i Božji sin, : gdi (j)e svitlost prez tmin, radost prez pečali, : gdi ni konac ni fin dobru nje ni hvali. A sad, ki ste iskali segaj svita slavu, : ki ste nastojali imit slug zastavu, : ki li dvigši glavu vojske ste vodili : i svita daržavu poda se podbili; Ki ni svojoj sili, ni svomu blagu broj : reći ste umili, živeći u pokoj : i u raskoši svoj: vi(j)te, je l' dika ta : vaša takmena ovoj ka se Juditi da? Ona se sada sja, vi ste u tamnosti. : Nju radost obuja, vi ste plačni dosti. : Ona je u milosti kralja nebeskoga, : vi ste u gardosti djavla paklenoga. Tim ti se svakoga slava vred zamini, : ki zabivši Boga, svit ljubi i cini. : Da tako ne čini presveta Judita, : zato Bog učini da je blagovita. Da se po sva lita i po vikov vike : hvala nje počita, nje pronose dike : po mora, po rike, po zemlje okol vas, : i gdi sve vernike sabire vičnji spas. Jur poni svaki nas nju hti(j)mo sliditi. : Jur počnimo danas pobožno živiti: : moliti, postiti, ponizit dušu i put, : ostrine nositi, gizdav odvrići skut. Daržat čistinje put, telu ne dati last, : da svagdan truda prut, da nam ne da napast. : U svem Bogu dat čast, a ne moći svojoj. : Da Duha Sveta mast pomaga vazda njoj. Utišen'ja pokoj diliti ubozim, : prostiti nepokoj uražen'ja mnozim. : I svakim nemozim pomoći ne kratit, : i ka svakim mozim s ljubicom se obratit. Ljubav ljubvom platit, ljubvom i gardinu. : Za zlih Bogu vapit da jim da dobrinu. : Ljubiti istinu, laže se čuvati, : ufan'ja slatčinu nigdar ne pušćati. To t' su bili pati, za ke Bog gospodin : dostoja se obrati Juditu, kako t' dim. : Po njoj da zgasi dim Oloferna ljuta : i slobod poda svim ki čekahu pruta. I ki jur ni muta nimahu ča piti, : lica suha, žuta pričali nositi. : Po njoj jih nasiti obil'ja mnogoga, : po njoj jih naparti blaga još svakoga. Svi puci cić toga veselit se jaše. : Ova hvaleć Boga radosno pojaše. : Svak, ki totu staše, uši gori napan, : pisan nje slišaše, riči svoje zapan. Ovo biše pisan ku ja govoriti: : "Otvorite usan, počnite hvaliti : Boga i slaviti u cimbale zvone, : kitare udariti, psalm peti tone: Bog bo potr one ki rat podvigoše. : Onim milost klone ki stav uzdahoše. : Zgubit nas dojdoše asirski odbori. : Toga ne stigoše, Bog njimi obori. Dolce, varhe, gori bihu pokrilili. : Vod naših izvori bihu zavalili. : Požgat su pritili sela naša i stane, : žene z ditcom htili vest u svoje strane. Inim dati rane, svih smartno sikući, : da Bog naš nas brane, njih slomi tukući. : Karvavca dajući pod oblastju žene, : sile njih hotući da budu smetene. Zatoj ti spletene biše mnogim strahom, : razbjene i bjene karv smišaše s prahom. : Ke s nesmirnim bahom bihu nastupile, : a pak s ovim gradom bit se nisu smile. Oloferna bile nisu mnozih ruke, : ni ga naskočile vojske, napan luke, : ni pojamši suke žiganti nesmirni, : ni od meči zuke ljudi boju birni. Da u suknji pirni Judit, hći Merara, : i pameti virni pozorom ga vara. : Svarže s sebe stara udovna odila : i sta na njoj zgara zlato, biser, svila. Rumena ter bila lica sva učini. : Pojde kako vila: tim njega prihini. : Tim sartce u pini stavi mu pak glavu : odkla kako svinji ali kako bravu. Čut bi kako lavu vijan'je plača njih, : bižeći po travu kad vidiše mo(j)ih. : Ki jih tukaše svih, goneći kako skot, : sto tisuć biše kih i četarsta krat stot. Božja bo to bi hot, tako da bigaše : okola pustiv plot. Naši jih stizaše. : Naši jih deraše, oni predajući, : naši jih rizaše, oni se ne rvući. Zato sad pojući recmo u radosti: : Bože svemogući, kolike s' kriposti! : Ki tvojoj jakosti mogu bit opori? : Sve od tve strahosti terpi jer sve stvori. Ganut se je gori i svita zemlji svoj, : kada ti odzgori, sardit pogledaš k njoj. : Da strah u kih je tvoj, bojeć se zgrišiti, : ti jim ćeš dat pokoj, ti jih uzvišiti. A kino prititi narodu budu mom, : ti jih ćeš suditi i starti rukom tvom. : Pasti će s moćju svom u oganj neugasljit, : bit pića čarvu tom ki nigdare ni sit." Zatim puk ja hitit u Jerosolim pojt. : Bogu se poklonit ki jih li ne hti ojt. : Hteć barzo tamo dojt, putem se varviše, : prišad, u tempal projt po vrata nagliše. Saužge činiše gori na oltare, : zavite svaršiše prikazavši dare. : Stahu redom žare gdi se umivahu, : i tamjana pare svuda se vijahu. Mirisi vonjahu, zvonjahu psaltiri, : popovi pojahu, odpivahu miri. : Sjahu kandaliri zlati, sedmostruci, : i bili dupliri, kako puri luci. Dvigši obi ruci, a prignuv kolina : klanjahu se puci hvaleć Gospodina : Vesela družina mnogu čini radost, : jer kim biše tmina, slaja jim bi svitlost. Juditina milost oružje pridava, : Olofernja oholost kim se oružava. : Koga joj tad dava puk nje kad u gradu : s plinom ujahava, vesel glade bradu. U tempal da dadu tuj. Reče: "Čast Bogu." : I k tomu nadadu karzno na kom nogu : steriše, ki mnogu oholast odside : kad ona nebogu glavu mu odkide. Tri miseci side u Jerosolimi, : tuj pi(j)ući i jide. Judita sa svimi : vele veselimi blagdane radosti : čini, jere primi dobitja milosti. Paka u naglosti svi se razidoše, : kino bihu gosti, svak k svo(j)im idoše. : Da parvo pojdoše Juditu združiti, : od nje odidoše čtovani i siti. Ona posta biti slovuća po svitu, : počaše ju čtiti više svih uznitu. : Zatim vazda svitu udovne čistinje : nosi na se zditu, odkol umri muž nje. Do stare starinje živi u počten'ju. : Lakesis trudi nje ču tad u preden'ju, : Kloto u varćen'ju, Atropos pririza, : Kad ona življen'ju sto i pet lit stiza. Grob ju on poviza u ki joj muž biše, : veće se ne dviza od tud gdi ju skriše. : Duh se veseliše da - puti tamnice : izbavljen - grediše gledat Božje lice. Puk obrazom nice nad greb plačan zarča : govore: "Danice svitlost nam pomarča, : keno glas potarča slavan po svitu svem : i nju smart posarča, evo je u grobu sem. Sama ka biše prem dostojna živiti : za napokonnji(m) dnem svih vikov, svih liti. : Ojme, da viditi nećemo ju veće, : ni s njom govoriti. Obrati nam pleće. Utišit se neće, Judita, za tobom : puk ov, jer ležeće neć ga pri(j)at s sobom.: : 2075 : Ti s' zaparta grobom, mi suze ronimo, : ubjeni smo znobom, ča ćemo, ne vimo. Ti nam biše, vimo, utiha pečali, : a sada kopnimo prez tebe ostali. : Svi smo, evo, pali kako prisičen bor, : i veli i mali tebi upje: "Otvor!" Otvor, ter nas zatvor s sobom u tom grebi. : S tobom umriti umor gorak nam jur ne bi. : Da gorko po tebi živit je življen'je, : svaki plače sebi da zgubi utišen'je. Da zgubi učen'je svake riči prave, : da zgubi dičen'je svake s tobom slave. : Ojme! Da prez glave ostasmo marzal trup. : Sartce jadi dave, ostasmo pribjen stup. Ojme! Tko toko tup i tvard more biti, : da bjen od tacih krup neće pocviliti : ali ustaviti pečalno tužen'je? : Gdi ste naši sviti, gdi s' naše počten'je? Gdi si urešen'je, gdi si naša časti? : Gdi si uzvišen'je israelske vlasti? : Gdi si vela slasti svetoga života? : Gdi s' razuma splasti, gdi s' svaka dobrota? Od nas se odmota, a sad ča čekamo, : ner da nam teškota nika pride samo! : Prez tebe predamo, prez tebe hoditi : ne umimo kamo, ni ča učiniti. Ti nas zašćititi od zla umi(j)aše. : Ti nas obraniti od sile mogaše. : Sunce, ti nam sjaše u dne ter u noći, : dokla ti življaše. Tko će sad pomoći? Timi žutki voći svi se pokladahu. : Take tužbe moći k sartcu privijahu. : Tako žaleć stahu. Osmi dan kad pride, : svi jure mučahu, svak na stan otide. Sila ne izide koja bi zadila : sela ali zide sinov Israila. : Dokla je živila Judita na saj svit, : zemlja je u mir bila i potom vele lit. Dan u ki bi dobit Oloferne čtiše, : svećen je vazda bit od tih ki dobiše. : Dokla ne podbiše pod jaram svu šiju, : pokol umoriše s proroci Mesiju. Komu poklon diju, Bogu, spasu momu, : jere konac viju počitan'ju tomu. : Juditi u komu slava će bit dokol : svitu zemaljskomu počne gorit okol. Ako li daj dotol dokla zemlja ova : bude na karte sfolj slovinjska čtit slova. : Trudna toga plova ovdi jidra kala : plavca moja nova. Bogu budi hvala Ki nebesa skova i svaka ostala. Amen Ovdi svaršuju knjige Marka Marula Splićanina svarhu istorije svete udovice Judite,štampane u Bnecih po(m)njom i nastojan'jem Petreta Srićića Splićanina. Na svem Bogu hvala. Amen. In Vinegia per Guilielmo da Fontaneto de Monteferrato ad instantia de maistro Marco libraro al signo del libro. Nel anno del Signor(e) MDXXI, adi XIII agusto. Linclito Antonio Grimano principe vivente.